She's The What!
by fireicegirl16
Summary: A retelling of Treasure Planet with an OC. Jim goes on his trip to Treasure Planet and is to work for the cook. However, the cook has a little surprise for him...
1. Solar Surfing

The wind was brushing past my hair as I maneuvered my way in the air with solar board to get the best altitude possible.

The adrenaline was rushing through my veins as I reached past the clouds and stamped my foot onto the board making the sail hide down. I close my eyes and let myself fall with my foot attached to the board. My heart was pounding from the exhilaration.

I did many flips, twists and turns as I was rapidly going to the ground. I opened my eyes and braced myself for the last possible moment. Right before I hit the ground, I slammed my foot on the button and made my sail go up again.

_"YEAH!"_ Was all I could yell.

The feeling of excitement and joy never ceasing; I found myself near a gate and a flashing sign. I ignored it and broke through. I maneuvered my way out and about the factory, purposely setting myself in close edges to get more excited and make me feel so free. Then, I saw it. The wheel spinning and the holes in it simultaneous closing and opening.

My heart sped up and determination drove me on. I calculated the time for me to get past and the time it takes to close. I waited at the last minute, and then I slammed my foot and raced with the wind to get past the already closing door. Then, I went through and did a flip, the door closing in on me but I could already the exit, then, whoosh, I made it out with 1 second to spare the door closed.

"Whoo-Hoo, Ha-ha." I yelled, claiming my victory. God, does this feel so good. I let my foot hit the button and the sail came up.

Then, I heard the all-too-familiar sirens.

The ones that I've been hearing for the past 3 years.

I rolled my eyes and winced as I heard them right behind me.

"Aww, Great." I said, knowing what was going to come, especially what my mother would say yet again. So much for my moment of _'fun'_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. The Confrontation

I was at the front of door with the Robo-cops holding me in their hands. They didn't even bother knock, just went on and slammed the door open.

"Mrs. Hawkins."

_"JAMES!"_ My mother yells as her face of disappointment shows yet again.

"Okay, thanks for the lift guys." I said, trying to get off the hook and shoving his hand off my shoulder.

"Not so fast," The Robo-cops said as he grabs me back and I knew this was going to be another lengthy lecture on my probation.

"We have apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 904, section 15, paragraph um…"

I already knew this by the book since I've been arrested numerous times so I just answered for him. "6."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Jim!" My mother scolded.

"As you are aware, Ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation."

"Yes, yes. No, I understand, um, but, um, c-c-uh-could we just…"

"Ahem, pardon me. Officers, if I might…uh…_ interject_ here. I am the noted astrophysicist Doctor Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? UH, I have a clipping." My mom's friend said.

"Are you the boy's father?"

"Oh, no…" Then he and my mom started debating that he wasn't my father but just a friend of the family.

Frankly, I didn't care about my father. He left me and mother when I was 12 and I haven't from him since. I miss him but that won't bring him back.

"Back off, Sir." The robots said as they leaned close to him.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here." My mom said.

"Well, Sarah if you insist. A-hem, don't ever let me do that again." Dr. Delbert said. He was around for a long time since my father left. He was from a breed of dogs and his hair was in a low ponytail like mine. Except, mine was shaved around middle and I left a tiny hair at the bottom so I could make my ponytail.

"Due to repeated violations of statue 15- C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

"Kiddie Hoosegow."

"The Slammo"

Ugh, this was_ so_ boring. I know the routine and so does my mother. I mean, I've been arrested so many times, we both know it by heart.

"Good evening."

"Let's Rammo."

"Thank you, Officers." They let me go and I started to walk away but my mom placed an arm on my chest, stopping me from going any further.

"It won't happen again." I didn't look at her face but I knew it was intended for me and not the officers.

"We see his type all the time. Wrong choices."

"Dead enders, losers."

I sharply turned my head, reading to lash at them for calling me a loser but they were already on their way.

"You take care, now."

"Let's motor."

They left and closed the door. Unfortunately, everyone at the Benbow Inn was staring at the scene that just happened. They quickly stopped looking and resumed eating and talking.

I just kept my head low while I waited for my mom to give me yet another lecture of how tired she was of me. If I had a penny for every time she said this…

"Jim, I have had it. Do you want to go to juvenile hall, is that it?"

I walked away from her, refusing to answer her question. If I did, then it will be an all out fight over my behavior. I just sulked over to the tray of dirty dishes and started to pick up the dishes on the table.

I hated this job and would do anything to get out of it. But my mother needs help and whether I like it or not, I have to help her.

"Jim, Jim. Look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by without you going…"

This time I interrupted her.

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around, those cops just won't get off my..." I stopped as I saw the look on my mom's face.

She wasn't buying it so I just didn't finish what I had to say. I mean, what s the point if hse never believes or listens what I have to say.

"Forget it." I said as I grabbed the tray full of dirty dishes.

"Mrs. Hawkins. My Juice." this lady said with the octopus legs and one eye.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie." My mom called out to her.

"Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future." This was what she said, as she always said for the past 3 yrs.

She left to attend Mrs. Dunwiddie and I went into the kitchen mumbling, "Yeah, w_hat_ future."

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. A Visitor

I was on the rooftop, just throwing rocks at nothing. The Benbow was closed for the evening and my mom and Dr. Delbert were inside. She was cleaning up and I sneaked away to have some alone time to myself. I could hear their conversation from the window and stopped throwing rocks just to listen to them.

It was pretty hard since thunder was rumbling in the distance signaling a rainstorm.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah; trying to run a business while trying to raise a felon like… felon… fellow…_fellow_ like Jim." Dr. Delbert said.

"Managing it. I'm at the end of my rope. Ever since his father left, well, Jim's just never recovered. And you know how _smart_ he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was 8. And yet he's failing at school, he is constantly in trouble, and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything…"

Before I could hear the rest of what my mother had to say, I see as spaceship falling down near the inn with a trail of smoke coming from behind it. It crashed on the dock ahead of our inn and I decided to go see what happened.

I slid down the roof, thanks to my balance and flexibility and I run towards the broken space ship.

"Hey, mister!" I yell, trying to run towards the ship to see if anyone was inside.

"Mister, you okay in there, right?" I started banging on the window to see if anyone was inside.

A hand slams on the window, scaring me a bit. I backed away as the door opens and a brown chest and a salamander falls to the ground. The turtle had a black cape and a pirate hat. He looked injured and was wheezing, as if it was taking a lot of strength just to breathe. He was coughing and next thing I knew, he was grabbing my shirt and was saying things I didn't understand.

"He's a- coming. Can you hear him? Those gears and Gyros clickin' and whirrin' like the devil himself."

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard didn't ya?" I had no idea whatsoever what he was talking about.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cut throats." The salamander said as he grabbed his treasure chest and placed it on his shoulder. "But, they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bone's cold dead fingers afore I argh..."

He fell to the ground in pain but still holding the chest. I quickly went to his side as he started coughing and groaning.

"Come on, give me your hand. That's it." I grabbed his arm and hefted it onto my shoulder. Boy, was he heavy but he still didn't let go of the chest.

Instead, he dragged it with him, half limping and half sliding.

It started to rain which made it that much harder carrying Billy Bones. He started complimenting me as I dragged him to my house.

"Good lad."

I couldn't leave him out in the rain with whatever it was that was chasing him. I could only think what my mother would say when she saw me like this.

"Mom's gonna_ love_ this." I said sarcastically to no one in particular. I just needed to get it out there.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Problems and Plans

I was at the door, with the rain dripping from my hair and down to the ground, while Billy was hanging off my shoulder. Just as I was about to knock, but Dr. Delbert opens the door and my mother, as usual, had a face of shock and horror as she sees me in the scene.

_"JAMES PLEIADES HAWKINS!"_ She yells as she runs to the door.

I dragged him inside and laid him on the ground while he dropped his chest to the side.

"Mom, he's hurt. Bad." I explained, while she just stares not knowing what to do.

Then, Billy Jones started talking and wheezing harder than before.

"Me chest, lad." He points to his chest with his hand shaking. I push the chest closer to him.

He starts putting codes into his chest and starts talking again. "He'll be coming soon." His breathing is ragged as the chest opens and he digs in taking out a clothed circle object.

"Can't let them find this."

"Who's coming?" I ask but he grabs my shirt and pulls me to him.

"The Cyborg! _Beware the Cyborg._"

And with those last chilling words, he stops breathing and falls down to the ground, exhaling his last breath. I didn't feel him put the clothed circle in my hand.

"Oh." My mother said.

Then, we hear an engine roaring and I run towards the window. I use the lever to open very slightly the blinds to see what was outside. I saw figures coming towards the house with weapons. I quickly closed the blind and run upstairs, dragging my mother with me.

"Quick, we gotta go!"

My mother gasps and follows me up the stairs. I hear a laser shooting through the door and Dr. Delbert comes running after us.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one!" Shots are coming inside the house and I hear them yelling and clattering dishes and pots inside our home. I hear fire roaring downstairs and I push my mother in front of me while I ran behind her.

Dr. Delbert ran towards the window and opens it to call to his pet.

"Delilah, Delilah! Don't move!"

I can hear their yelling as they destroy everything in the house.

"Where is it? We gotta find it!"

I look behind me and I see their shadows coming up the stairs. I quickly turn to see my mother and Dr. Delbert getting ready to jump out of the window.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'm an expert in the law of physical science." My mother was hesitating and was saying no because she didn't want to jump.

"On the count of 3, 1…" We didn't have time for this so I just ran towards them, yelled "3." And pushed them out the window, with me right behind them.

We fell on top of Dr. Delbert's carriage and he whips his slug to get going.

The slug started running with Dr. Delbert shouting orders. My mother stares back at her inn and when she turns; I see the look of devastation and hurt on her face. I turned away, regretting for destroying my mom's dream.

I decided to open the cloth that was in my hand. It was golden sphere in my hand with weird buttons and symbols on it. I didn't know what it was but I figured those pirates were after this circle.

A lot of trouble for this dumb little trinket, but it did looked cool and I sure as hell never before seen it in my life.

* * *

We were at Dr. Delbert's mansion. My mother was sad and was warming up by the fire and I wanted to say something to her but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I just spoke with the constabulary, those blaggard pirates fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn is burned to the ground."

I wrapped a blanket around my mother. I was about to say something but I decided not to. So I just walked away.

"A-hem, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere," I grabbed the golden sphere and decided to play with it and see what it was.

"Those markings baffle me unlike anything I ever encountered even with my vast experience and superior intellect it will take me years to unlock its…Hey!"

Okay, I have no idea what I did. I just pressed some buttons and twisted and whoosh. Some green dust comes flying out of it and creates a holographic map all over Dr. Delbert's room.

"Why…it's a map."

We saw so many planets that could fit in the palm of my hand and Dr. Delbert was super surprised.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. This is us," Dr. Delbert pointed to a small planet in front of him. "The Planet Montresor."

He touches the planet and another whoosh comes from it and the map moves through us while Dr. Delbert was naming each planet he could see.

"That the megalenic cloud. Whoo, the coral galaxy…" he started rambling on about planets until a huge planet stops right in front of us. "Wait, what's this? What's this? Why, it's…it's…"

I knew the answer already. "Treasure Planet."

_"No!"_

"That's treasure planet."

"Lint's Trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? Do you know what this means?"

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." I was getting excited. My mother always told me it was just a legend but now, now I knew it wasn't so and I already wanted to find it.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place on top the pantheon of explorers. He'd be able to experience… Whoo! What just happened?"

I realized my mom turned on the light and scared Dr. Delbert.

"Mom, this is it. It's the answer to all our problems."

"Jim, there is absolutely no way…" Okay, time for me to intervene and open up her eyes.

"Don't you remember? All those stories?"

"That's all they were. Stories."

"With that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over." I couldn't believe she wasn't going to let me go find that treasure. This could be a change for the both of us.

"Well this is…it's..it's..its..ju…oh my! Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous. Traversing the galaxy all alone." Oh great, now my mother wasn't definitely going to let me go now that Delbert backed her up.

"Now at last we hear some sense."

"That's why I'm going with you." He said, grabbing his stuff.

I was shocked because for once, Delbert wanted to do something that my mother didn't approve of. He always hated the fact of traveling but now, seeing him running around frantically grabbing his stuff. I could actually make some good to my mother.

"Delbert!"

"I'll use all my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship; hire a captain and a crew."

"You're not serious."

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming, 'Go Delbert, Go Delbert, Go Delbert."

"Okay! Okay! You're both grounded!" My mother yelled as she sighed and rubbed her neck.

Okay, now that my mom had no backup, I could actually convince her to let me go.

"Mom, look. I know that I keep messing everything up and I know that…I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

Okay, was it me or was my mom looking at me with sadness and pain in her eyes. It looked like she wanted to do or say something but Delbert called her over.

"Sarah, if I may." She walked over to him but I couldn't hear what they were talking about but when she turned over to look at me. I sensed a change in her.

She sighed and played with my hair. "Jim, I don't want to lose you."

"Mom," I said grabbing her hand in mine. "You won't. I'll make you proud." She smiled, I mean really smiled for the first time since my father left and I knew that she was going to let me go."

"Well, ahem, here we are then. We'll be in preparation at once. Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport."

* * *

**Review Please! **


	5. The RLS Legacy

"Jim, oh Jim. Wait for me."

I sighed and threw my head back waiting for him to come out of the shop. I shaked my head as I hear him stumbling out and murmuring.

"Well, Jim." He says, now that he's by my side. I can actually see his bulky outfit. "This should be a wonderful opportunity…for the two of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds…um… well, contempt but, in our case…"

"Look," I said. If I let him continue he was going to ramble on and on and on."Let's just find the ship, ok?"

I saw some alien guys working on a house and I decided to ask them for directions.

"Hey, do you know where the ships are docking?"

"Second berth on your right."

"You can't miss it."

"Hey. Thanks" I said as we walked over to docks where a bunch of ships was loading.

"It's the suit, isn't it?" Ugh, here we go again. "I should never have listened to that pushy two headed saleswoman. This one said it was fat, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered. Ooh!" He bumped into me and I scowled at him.

"Oh! Jim! This is our ship! The R.L.S Legacy."

Man, this ship was huge.

All I could say was, _"Whoa."_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	6. The Captain

As I climbed on top of the ship I could hear commotion of the crew and the captain.

"_STOW THOSE CASKS FORWARD! HEAVE TOGETHER NOW!_"

"How cool is this?" I turned around and looked at the ship. It looked even bigger on the inside. I bumped into someone and turned to see some weird alien with a bunch of tentacles sticking out of…everywhere. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean…"

The thing didn't even let me finish. He started to yell at me with theses fart noises coming out of every part of his body which was kind of gross and the air kept hitting my face and hair.

"Allow me to handle this." Dr. Delbert began making farting sounds with his arms and mouth and somehow, _somehow _that thing understood him.

"I'm fluent in flatula, Jim. Took 2 years of it in high school."

"Flatula? Cool."

"Good Morning, Captain!" Everything ship-shape?" Dr. Delbert some stony guy who looked like a walking boulder with clothes.

"Shipshape it is." The boulder said. "But, I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft."

We turned to see rapidly moving person or animal running up and down on the sails of the ship then flipping and standing right in front of us without a sweat. She was like Dr. Delbert, except she was a girl, a cat, and with purple eye shadow.

"Mr. Arrow." The cat/captain said. "I've checked this miserable ship from stem to sterms and as usual, its spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain."

"Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume?"

"Oh, um, yes, I…"

"Hello! Can you hear me?" She yelled as if he couldn't hear her and started banging on his helmet.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!"

"If I may doctor, this works so much better when its right way up and plugged in. Lovely, there you go." Wow, she was so witty.

"Ooh! If you don't mind." Dr. Delbert said, yanking out his plug that she just plugged in. "I can manage my own plugging!"

"I'm Captain Amelia late of a few run ins with the Protean Armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. You've met my 1st officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain."

"Oh, shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean every word of it."

"Ahem," coughed Dr. Delbert. He seemed a bit annoyed. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may I introduce you Jim Hawkins? Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure…"

The captain grabbed his lips with her sharp claws and hissed quietly. "Doctor Please! I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

* * *

We reached her quarters which I have to say is pretty big and organized. She locked the door after all four of us were inside.

"To muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way." She sat down on her chair while Mr. Arrow stood behind her.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've…"

"May I see the map, please?"

Dr. Delbert and I looked at each other hesitantly but he shrugged and I threw her the map.

"Here."

She caught it without moving and started tinkering it like a cat with a ball of yarn.

"Hmm. Fascinating." She said, twirling it and going to a closet.

"Mr. Hawkins." She began, putting the map inside the closet and locking it. "In the future, you will address me as "captain" or "Ma'am"

"Ugh." I said quietly. I mean, who does she thinks she is bossing me around. It's my map anyways.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

Might as well just please her before she yanks out my chords. You know, her being a cat and all.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"That'll do. Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip you howling screamer."

"Captain, I assure you I…" Dr. Delbert started to argue but she interrupted him again. I went and started playing around with one of her things on the wall that looked like a pendulum.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I…don't much care for this crew you hired. They're…how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning over coffee."

"Luducrous parcel of driveling galoots, Ma'am"

"There you go, poetry."

"Now, see here…"

"Doctor, I'd love to stay to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch and you've got you outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down the galley, straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

"But, captain, what about his…"

"Mr. Arrow, don't question my decisions. I am well aware of the fact of the other but I'm sure Mr. Silver will find something to work for Hawkins."

"What? The Cook?" I didn't know the first thing of being a cook let alone what to do in a kitchen.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. She's The What!

We were walking towards the kitchen where Mr. Arrow was escorting us.

"That woman. That…feline: who does she think she think is working for whom?"

This was _so_ not fair. After all, it was my idea and his money that got this ship in the first place.

"It's my map and she's got me bussin' tables."

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain. There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy." Yeah, probably the pushiest captain in the galaxy.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley, had I known, I'd tucked in my shirt."

Some fat guy came out of the shadows and started tucking in his shirt. Then, I realized, it wasn't even a man.

"A cyborg." I whispered as I saw his gears and metal on half his body.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage."

"Love the outfit, Doc." The cyborg said as he scanned him with his cyborg eye.

"Well, thank you, um, love the eye."

Then, we heard a clattering from another door and someone talking.

"Dad!" The voice yelled. It sounded like a girl but I didn't know for sure. "I can't find that blasted pot in here!"

"Sorry about, gentleman! She's a bit tired from cooking with me all day."

_She?_ Does this mean she was a cyborg too?

Then, boom, the door was opened and a bunch of pots and pans came cluttering out. Then, came out a girl who looked like my age.

Her cheeks and face was red, probably from looking for whatever she was looking for. She came out from the shadow and then I realized she was not a cyborg, but a human. A _very pretty _human. Her light brown hair was in a tight bun but some strands of hair escaped and framed her circled face. Her eyes were hazel and matched the golden highlight in her hair.

She had on a white apron and cooking gown that reached her feet. Her skin looked the same as mine. Her sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders and I could slightly make out her muscles.

I wanted her to see me but I guess she didn't since she turned towards the cyborg and started talking.

"Dad! I can't find it anywhere. I looked all over the galley, the deck and the rooms and it's nowhere."

"Oh, the big pot! I already found it. I forgot to tell you!"

She seemed about to say something but he stopped her and told her we had guests. She turned, already frowning but her frown disappeared as she saw us. I unconsciously started fixing my hair in order to impress her but she didn't seem fazed.

"Gents, May I introduce my daughter Alvida Silver."

" But I'm known mostly as Vida."

Wait, what? She was the what? She was the cyborg's daughter. That couldn't be right. How can something so beautiful could be related to someone who could be evil

"Oh! Sorry about that Mr. Arrow. I didn't know." She said in a most apologetic way possible.

"It's alright, young one."

Dr. Delbert managed to get back his voice and introduced me. "Uh, this is Jim Hawkins." He said, pushing me towards her.

She smelled of roses and ocean mist.

I noticed that I was not that taller than her, probably an inch taller.

She just stared at me and then walked away back to the room with the clustered pots and pans and just pushed them in.

"Jimbo," The cyborg yelled, snapping my attention back to him, along with the suspicions and the lack of trust.

He took out his metaled hand but I just stared at it and ignored it. "Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware."

"Vida! Bring me those…"

"Already on it." She said bringing out a plate of some shrimp like food, vegetables and onions. She tossed each one without even looking at him and getting the fire ready. The cyborg grabbed each food and cut it up.

"These gears have been tough getting's used to but they do come in mighty hand from time to time."

He lifted the pan with the cut up food, fired it up with his hand and placed it on the oven Vida had set up. She put in some salt and the cyborg tasted it and smiled.

She gave him two plates and he grabbed a ladle and put a spoonful of soup in each plate.

"Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew." He said, placing each plate of food in our hand.

Dr. Delbert smelled it and tasted it. "Mmm, delightfully tangy yet robust."

"Old family recipe." He said, then an eyeball came up from the soup.

"In fact, that was part of the old family." He laughed while he ate the eyeball. "Just kiddin' Doc. I'm nothing if ain't a kidder." Then, he bumped me with his elbow and urged me to eat it. "Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig."

I was about to eat it but then the spoon turned a peachy color and ate my spoonful of stew. He then became a straw and ate all my food.

"Morph!" Vida yelled as he flew towards her. He rubbed against her cheek and she held him. "You jiggle headed blob of mischief. So that's where you been hiding."

Morph kissed her cheek and came over towards me.

"What is that thing?" I asked then the blob mimicked me again.

"He's a morph." The Cyborg said. "I rescued the little shape shifter on proteus 1. Aww, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since. Right? Yeah. Nice boy." The morph went over rubbed against the cyborg's cheek.

"We're about to get underway, would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?" Mr. Silver said.

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have a superluminal jets?" We just stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'll follow you." I was about to go after them but Mr. Arrow pushed me back.

"Mr. Hawkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."

"Wait? What?" Vida said as she turned around surprised with a butcher knife in her hand.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir but…"

"Captain's order: see to it the new cabin boy's kept busy."

We all, including Vida, started complaining but he just left us alone and we rubbed our eyes in frustration.

Vida went back to chopping whatever meat she had in her counter.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?"

"Whatever." I needed to act nonchalant and figure out if this cyborg was the one Billy Bones was talking about.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg and his 15 yr old daughter to argue with a captain?"

We heard a loud smack on the counter and turned to see Vida chopping something harder than should be.

"Vida!"

"Sorry, Dad."

I still wasn't used to the fact that she was his daughter.

I started over to the purps and was about to get one when Alvida reached out for one too. For a few seconds, our hands touched and electricity went through me and warmth. We looked at each other and for those brief moments, all I could see was her eyes, her beautiful eyes and it only seemed that she was the center, the light and no one was around.

She hastily pulled away and took a handful of purps. Then, I got an idea.

"You know…these purps. They're kind of like the ones back homes on Montressor. You ever been there?" I took one purp and started to eat it, acting as if it was a normal conversation.

If I pay attention to his body language, then I'll know for sure he's lying.

"I can't say as I have; Jimbo."

"Come to think of it, just before I left." I started to walk around, getting closer to the cyborg and sitting on the countertop. "I met this old guy who was um… he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is that so?"

I noticed that Vida started chopping slowly. Maybe she didn't know what was going on.

"Yeah. What was that salamander's name? Oh yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?"

"Bones? Bones? Mm-mm. T'ain't ringin' away any bells must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborg's roamin' this port."

"Alright! Just Stop!" It took me awhile realize it Vida turning around, face red with fury and slamming the butcher knife so hard on the counter top it got stuck.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" She yelled at me, walking towards me and getting close to my face. Was she unto me or something?

"Nothing!"

"Sure as heck ain't nothing. You interrogating my daddy with those dumb questions. He never once set foot on Montressor. So whatever it is you are trying to accuse my dad just stop it!"

"Vida, it's alright…" Her dad said trying to calm her down.

"No, it isn't! He needs to stop acting like he knows what you're doing and accusing you of something you ain't do!"

"Well, Vida, why are you so defensive of your Dad?" I said while hopping down the counter top and getting closer to her face, getting miffed at the same time.

"Cause boys like you always make my dad look like a criminal and I've had enough."

"Boys like me? What's that suppose to mean?" I yelled back. Now we were an inch apart from our face.

"Yes, boys like you flittin' about, getting' in trouble and such. I'm sick of your type. You shouldn't even be here. You don't deserve to be here. Go back to where you came from and leave the trip to us professionals!"

"Ha! Professionals? And you're a professional?" Now, she'd gone too far.

"Yes, cuz I've been in more boats and ships far more than your own age and mine combined."

"Ha! Yeah right! The only thing you're a professional in is cooking and cleaning."

She turned even redder and raised her hand which I thought was going to be a slap. Instinctively, I grabbed it but she tricked me and used her other hand to punch me in stomach.

Now, she literally knocked the air out of me. I groaned and clutched my stomach. That girl could punch, like really punch. Most girls that I knew would always go for slaps and scratches but she didn't.

_Damn!_

That hurt and now she's gonna pay.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little…"

She stopped me before I could finish.

"Cross me again and there'll be more where that came from." She said. I stood up and I ran towards her ready to hurt her but she came at me again.

However, before we could get into it her father grabbed me from the collar of my shirt and he grabbed her the same way. Okay, he was treating her like a man. Usually, girls would be held back by their stomachs. Not once, have I seen or heard of a girl being held back by the collar of her shirt.

This was new.

"Alright! Now, both of you stop it! Alvida! Stop that wordin' and fussin' and Jimbo, stop trying to squirm or both of ya'll will kiss and make up!"

We both stopped and he let us go. She sharply shook her father off and went outside.

"That girl is getting' too much to handle." He murmured. "Always trying to defend me and gettin' herself in a mess. Don't worry about her, Jimbo. She just tired from bein' caged in. She's like a wild cat. Wantin' to be free and outside yet stuck here cookin'. T'aint the life for her. Never was."

"What do you mean?"

_"PREPARE TO CAST OFF!"_

"Eh, off with you, lad. And watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

I wanted to stay and talk but I decided to leave since he probably wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	8. Duties

I was outside and enjoying the fresh air. The deck was full of commotion. The crew getting ready to sail of while Mr. Arrow was shouting orders.

"We're all clear, captain!" Yelled someone from on top. Probably the lookout.

"Well, my friend. Are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" The captain said to Mr. Arrow.

"My pleasure, Captain. All hands to stations! Smartly now!"

The crew climbed up the nets to the sails. "Come, you scurvy scum. I'll race you." They yelled to each other.

"Loose all Solar Sails!" The sails were let lose but I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and bumped into one of the crew.

"Come on!" He yelled at me.

"Heave up the braces. Braces up!" Mr. Arrow yelled as they prepared the braces. Then, gravity came and lifted all of us to the ground.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity. South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0."

"Aye, Captain, 2-1-0-0" I felt the ship turn sideways to the right and the gravity stopped and I quickly landed on my feet.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please."

"Take her away!"

"Brace yourself, Doctor."

"Whoa!" I said as I saw big whale like aliens floating through the air as if they were underwater.

"Upon my word, an orcus galacticus. Smile." Dr. Delbert was getting ready to take a picture.

"Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear." But it was too late the orcus already sprayed him with its blowhole, covering him in green goo.

"Jimbo! I got 2 new friends I'd like you to meet." I turned and looked around to see anyone. Then, he stepped outside and out came the girl from earlier. But this time, she was different.

Her hair was all out, wavy and reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, giving her a beautiful look. She ditched the apron and gown for a black, tight velvet pants that had shades of gray. She had a black top with a gray vest.

It seemed that she liked sleeveless tops. Her sneakers were black and gray that matched her outfit. On her neck, was a silver jeweled rose necklace. Similar to the one my mom wore but silver and shaped like a rose. She was smirking evilly and I immediately got nervous. "Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket." He said while she tossed each of them to me.

"Now, Jim." Vida said. "Make sure you get this deck spotless or it won't be the only thing that'll be wet on this deck."

I was about to say something but her father shot me a look and I swallowed my anger. God, I hate this woman.

"Yippee" I said, sarcastically and souring my mood.

So much for viewing on the ship.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	9. A Near Fight

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop." I said, grudgingly.

I was mopping and a big alien with a squid head bumped into me. "Watch it, Twerp." I didn't say anything and started to mop again.

Soon afterwards, I heard footsteps and see Vida carrying a pot full of food. She wasn't wearing her cooking clothes but her regular clothes. The clothes seemed to hug her skin and show off her curves, giving her a more elegant look.

She turned and frowned, then tipped the bowl onto the place I was mopping.

"Hey! I just mopped that!" I yelled at her.

She giggled and turned at me wickedly. "You must've missed a spot. I suggest you get to it before my daddy sees you haven't been doing your work."

"You...You are so…Aagh! I hate you! What do you have against me?" Now, I was mad. Forget that she's beautiful and all but she was really getting on my nerves.

"The feeling's mutual. Besides, anyone that tries to accuse my daddy of anything just cause he a cyborg don't go well with me. And mark my words, Jim, I'm just starting." She laughed and turned away dumping the contents over the sail and going back to the galley and purposefully bumping into me.

Ugh, she was so annoying. God, maybe she does have something to hide and doesn't want me to find out. I stared at the crew who were talking. Come to think of it, they look like pirates rather than a hardworking crew.

The squid for a head looked at me and I turned my head mopping back again. "What are you looking at, weirdo?" Then, his head came off and sat on top of the barrel, and then his stomach turned into a face.

Ugh, talk about irony.

"Yeah, Weirdo!" His head said.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." Said a freaky spider crawling down from the ropes.

"Why?" I said. "You got something to hide, bright eyes?"

He grabs my shirt and raises me off my feet.

"Maybe your ears don't work as well." He hissed, close to my face. God, his breath smelled foul and horrible.

"Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine." I croaked. His breath was too foul to even breathe.

"Why, you impudent little…" He slams me against the mast of the ship.

"Go ahead; slice him, dice him."

"Any last words, cabin boy?"

"Hey!" I heard someone yell. I saw Vida coming up with her arms folded on her chest. "What's all this about?"

"None that concerns you, girl!" He said.

"Well, whether you like it or not, he _is _my concern since he is under daddy's supervision and daddy has placed him under my supervision as well."

"Listen, beautiful, just cause you the boss' daughter don't give you any right to tell us what to do or not to do."

"Fine, you keep that ugly face of yours talking and it won't be the only thing around here that'll be spilled over the rail."

"Why, you insignificant…"

"Mr. Scroop…" Vida's father said grabbing his claw before he could strike her. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" He twisted his claw back and squeezed it, forcing him to release me.

I fell to the ground and picked myself up, leaning on the mast.

"What's all this then?" Mr. Arrow said, walking down the stairs and walking towards the crew. "You know the rules; they'll be no squabbling on this ship."

"Aye-Aye Sir." Everyone said in unison.

"Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Mr. Scroop looked at him and wasn't going to answer until the cyborg shot him a look and Mr. Scroop answered, "Transparently." Everyone departed after that.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir. A tight's ship a happy ship, sir."

"Damn, Jim!" She yelled. "Can't you go one minute without messing up!"

"Hey! Don't come to me yelling about what I do."

"I can do what pleases me! You had a job to mop and you can't even do that right. Even Morph can do a better job."

"_ALVIDA BAVERAS SILVER! GET YOUR BUM BACK INTO THE KITCHEN AND WE'LL HAVE A LITTLE TALK ABOUT YOUR ATTITUDE YOUNG LADY!_" Her father yelled.

She turned sharply back into the galley mumbling a "whatever"

Once everyone was gone, the cyborg started to yell at me. "Jimbo! I gave you a job."

"Hey! I was doing it until that bug thing…"

"_Belay that._ Now, I want this deck swabbed and spotless and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there be any more distractions."

Morph turned into 2 huge yes and literally came near my face and stared at me. The cyborg left without another word and I knew that this was going to be a long mop.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	10. A Talk

It was late at night and I was tired from mopping. Morph didn't even move an inch while I mopped. Then, he started mopping on my boot and burped as he came to my face.

"Well, this has been a fun day huh? Making new friends like that spider psycho."

Morph changed into the spider dude and repeated what I said. "Spider Psycho, Spider Psycho."

"Yeah, a little uglier." He made him uglier and started cackling.

"Pretty close."

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles." The Cyborg came up with Vida who hadn't changed her outfit and they both dumped the contents of the food in the pots out in the open. He gave her the huge pot on top of hers and she went back inside. I wondered how she managed to carry all of that. They were heavy. "Up here for an hour and the decks still in one piece."

After a few seconds, she came back up and went ahead. I felt like I should say something to her since she and her dad saved me. Even if she's a pain in my ass.

So I did.

"Hey, uh, Vida." I called

She stopped and turned but she was a bit serious.

"What?"

"Um, look, I, uh…what you did. Thanks."

"I didn't do it cuz I _wanted _to. If you died, my daddy wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Besides, seems you can't even win the fight if it weren't for me."

"What? I so could've won that fight but you messed up. I was doing fine." We were both yelling and near each other faces

"Sure aint look like it! Why, if it weren't for me and my daddy we would've been the ones swabbing the deck with you remains!"

"Well, at least I rather'd be dead than have to see you!"

"Ha! News flash, Jim! The feeling's mutual. In fact I should've just let that spider freak killed you then I wouldn't have to worry about you messing up every little thing!"

"Why! You…I…" She walked away and went to the forecastle dock.

"Ugh!" I yelled and turned back to my mop.

"Ah, the quarrel of lovers."

"What? We're not lovers! We're anything but! We're practically enemies." He must've been blind to think we're lovers.

"I know's you aint but that how it starts. You fight and fight then you fall in love when you two are alone and at your weakest. That's the way how life works."

"Yeah, right. She hated me since the moment she met me. There's no way I'm going to fall in love with her."

"You says that now, lad but wait a few days or weeks then you'll come and tell me you haven't fallen in love. You and my little girl are in love. Your heart recognizes it but your mind is in denial."

"Ha! Whatever! I think she gets that from her mother." I looked at him and his smile disappeared.

"Ay, lad. I don't know. She an orphan."

"What but you're…"

"I'm not her real father. I took her in when she was wee little lad. Her pap left her and aint gave no backwards glance back. Her ma was emotionally too weak to save her lil girl and died cuz of it. That girl grew up fightin' and fendin'. She never learned to be a child. She be actin' tough like the boys but she only does it to protect herself. "

Wow, no wonder she always seemed angry or distant for some reason.

It made me think of my own father.

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick up your fights more carefully?" I frowned and started mopping again. "You father's not the teachin' sort."

"No, he was more the taking off and never coming back sort."

"Sorry, lad."

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine" Or at least I think I am. I placed the mop away and went to the rail and saw Vida leaning on the rail too.

She seemed spaced out and

"Is that so? Well, since the captain has put you in my charge like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skill into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble."

"What?"

"From now on, I'm not letting you out me sight."

"You can't do…"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say so."

"Don't do me any favors." I yelled angrily. Whether Vida is his daughter or not, they both get on my nerves.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	11. Vida's Past

_I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!_

This month has been nothing but hell. Vida kept making my life a living hell.

Once, I was cleaning the tables and she comes and starts saying how I missed a spot. So, we start to fight verbally and I didn't realize it was trick she was using so she could wipe my rag with a dirty covered in purp juice.

I was so angry when she left I didn't pay any attention to tables until it was too late. All the tables were covered in purple streak from my rag. I had to take another 2 hours to get the streaks off the tables and find a new rag to clean.

Then, when I was brooming the floors she started saying I wasn't doing it right. We fought again and then she started dropping crumbs of food on where I just broomed. I had redo the brooming all over again for another hour.

Then, when I was doing the laundry, she came and gave me dirty water and I used that water on the clean clothes, so I had to redo the laundry again.

Even when I had organized the galley and left for 5 minutes, I came back and she was there disorganizing everything claiming she was looking for some sauce. I told her they weren't any on the boat. She smiled and said, "Oh! Well, I guess you won't have any trouble cleaning this up."

We were fighting again until her father came and forced me to redo the kitchen. It's been like this for a month now and I was sick of it. But for the past 4 days, 16 hours, and 25 minutes, _yes I was keeping count!_ She had not even bothered to mess with me or make my chores harder.

Even when I tried to fight with her verbally, she just looked at me with this look on her face and walked away without another word. I asked Silver what was wrong but he just smiled and said go ask her myself.

So now, here I was looking for Vida on deck. I found her sitting on the net with her head in her hands. She looked tired or upset. I cautiously climbed on the net and sat by her. She didn't even feel me as I climbed.

"Vida…" I whispered. She didn't move. I touched her shoulder and jumped.

"What are you doing here?" She angrily whispered.

"Well, you haven't made hell for the past days and I wanted to see if you stopped."

"Ha! I'm not done…not yet. Why do you care?" She snapped at me, then I noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy.

"Were you crying?"

"N-No!" She yelled while she started to rub her arms and run a hand down her wavy hair.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"You're rubbing your arms and playing with your hair. You always do that when you're lying."

She sighed turned away.

"If you must know, I was thinking."

"You think?"

She glared at me angrily and answered, "More than you apparently. I was thinking about my mom."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault she di.." Her voice was choked up and tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I was saddened that she was crying for her mother. My heart was breaking at this sight and I felt nostalgic because of the sight in front of me.

"N-nothing."

"It's not nothing. You miss her, don't you?"

She refused to look at me and I placed a finger under her chin and turned her face to see mine. Her eyes were full of water and she was biting her bottom lip as if she refused to let the tears fall.

"Tell me, Vida. You miss her."

That did it; she broke down and cried into my shoulders. I let her cry her grief out. "If I wasn't so weak she'd still be here and I wouldn't feel so lonely." She cried some more and raked my hands through her hair.

After a while, she stopped and pulled back.

"Your shirt is wet."

"I'll just change later on. So, what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on, you'll feel better."

She sighed and hugged herself. "I was 5 yrs old when it happened. My father had left a year earlier. My mother wasn't herself when he left. She would cry and cry and would completely ignore the household duties."

Wow, same with my mom except my mom tried to move on.

"We were shopping and it was late at night. We saw some guys with their faces covered and gold earrings. They were so scary." She hugged herself tighter and placed her chin on her knees.

I started to place my arm around her but then decided against it.

* * *

_The little girl of 5 was laughing and smiling with her mother. The mother was carrying a bag of groceries. It was late at night and it started to rain. The little girl grabbed her umbrella and placed it over her and the mother. The mother smiled but it soon disappeared as they neared a sidewalk. It was empty expect for 2 guys in black clothing just standing in the corner._

"_Stay with me, Alvida." Her mother warned. Her mother sensed danger coming off of these 2 young men who had gold earrings but they were forced to walk past by them since their home was that way and there was no other way home._

_The girl didn't sense the danger but she obeyed her mother. Lightning and thunder started to boom creating an ominous feeling in the air._

"_Grab my skirt and don't let go until I say so."_

"_Yes, mommy."_

_The girl grabbed her mother's skirt and clutched tightly. They walked past the men but her mother tensed up at the words they were saying that her little girl didn't understand._

_Her mother turned back but they were gone._

"_Mommy? What did they say? They said something about me."_

"_No, sweetie. Just ignore them. They're gone."_

_The mother heard the disgusting words of their thoughts on her little girl and herself. Oh, why did she pick today to go out so late at night. __Then, the mother heard footsteps and started to walk faster, her heart pounding out of fear, not for herself, they could do what they wanted to her, but fear for her little girl._

"_Mommy, I'm getting scared. Someone is behind us."_

"_Don't look back and get closer to me." Her mother pushed her little girl near her and clutched her tightly as they walked even faster._

_The rain and the thunder wasn't helping. It was getting harder to see through the rain._

"_Hey beautiful, don't leave. We want to play." The mother knew what their 'play' was about and she wasn't about to let them harm her little girl._

_Her mother wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and had walked right into an alley and 2 more men. __She stopped and turned around only to find the men right behind her. It was a trap. __She instinctively grabbed her little girl and clutched her to her chest. "Leave us alone! I have a little girl!"_

_The girl was trembling in her mother's arm and grabbed her mother's shirt._

"_Aww, we don't want to harm you." One of them said, forcing the mother to back up against a wall. "We just want to play."_

"_Take whatever you want! Just leave me and my little girl alone!" Her mother said, feeling her back press against the wall._

"_Oh, we intend to do that." They kicked the bag of groceries and got closer. Her mother ran through an opening but was soon caught by the men who had grabbed her hair and yanked her back._

_The pain was excruciating and she was forced to let go of her little girl and grab her head. The girl fell and tried to run to her mother but one of the men grabbed the girl and held her._

"_LET HER GO! KILL ME! LET HER GO!" Her mother yelled. By now, 2 more men had pushed her on the wall and started to slap and punch her._

_She was bleeding all over her face and body but her love for her baby girl drove her on. She fought and kicked and struggled to get to her little girl. But they were too strong for her._

_The little girl started screaming and kicking but the man just held her tighter._

"_MOMMY! YOU'RE HURTING MY MOMMY! STOP IT!" The girl screamed._

"_DON'T LOOK SWEETHEART! DON'T LOOK!"By now, the men had started to rip her clothing apart and touching her body aggressively. She knew what they wanted and she was surely going to die._

_The girl saw what they were doing to her mommy and tried to go to her mother and stop them from touching her mommy. __Somehow, the little girl kicked the man in area and he let her go, groaning and clutching where the girl had kicked._

"_RUN! SWEETIE!RUN!" She could do nothing to stop the men from undoing his pants. The little girl was crying and running towards her until…._

_Bang! Everyone froze and the mother saw her little girl fall to the ground. She turned to see the man who had grabbed Alvida with a gun and was pointing at the girl._

"_VIDA!" Her heart was pounding hard and she forgot about the men who was holding her and trying to rape her._

_The little girl got up and limped. She was not shot but she was bleeding from her knee and was limping._

"_MOMMY!" She yelled as the pain was increasing._

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT! STOP THAT WHINING AND COME OVER HERE!"_

"_NO!" The little girl yelled as she tried to go to her mother but she fell to the grounding crying and wincing in pain._

"_FINE! YOU'LL DIE ALONG WITH YOUR MOTHER!"He raised a gun towards the girl and time slowed._

_The mother's fear was too great. Her daughter was about to die and she could do nothing to stop it._

"_NNNNOOOOOO!" The mother yelled. Her fear and love for her daughter was so great it gave her an enormous amount of strength that could easily help her lift up a car and she pushed against the men._

_She ran towards the girl but time was so slow and she couldn't move fast enough. The man was pulling the trigger slowly and the mother, who was naked but didn't care, used her last strength to grab her daughter and shield her with her back turned towards the gun just as the trigger pulled and loud bang came from it._

_It hit her mother square on the back and the mother yelled as she felt the bullet hit her back and ribs and lodging itself inside of her organs. __Something hot fell from the wound and she knew it was blood. Her heart was beating fast at the loss of blood._

_She groaned and fell forward with the girl underneath._

"_Man, what did you do? We weren't supposed to kill them. Now, you have to kill the girl!"_

_As they argued, the little girl climbed out from under mother. Her mother's breathing was ragged and the girl shook her mother, unaware of the blood that was on her back and going to the girls hand and shirt._

"_Mommy? Mommy?"_

"_Vida, you're safe. You…you…" her mother winced as she turned to see her little girl tear strained face and the blood on her shirt. The girl's hair fell out of its pigtails and was dirty and sticking to her face._

"_You… have to get out of here. You need to be safe." It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe but she needed to see her little girl safe._

"_No! I can't leave you. I love you!"_

"_I love you, too. But listen to me, get help, run away and no matter what happens do not look back. Do you understand? Don't look back or you'll get a spanking" She knew her little girl feared spankings and would do anything to get away from it. The little girl didn't know what was happening but she knew her mother wasn't feeling good._

_Her mother was looking pale and tired and her eyes were closing._

"_Go! GO!" She yelled and the girl turned and ran. She ran as far as her little legs could carry her._

_She tripped and fell and got scraped and cuts on her knees._

"_The girl! She's running! After her!" The men yelled. The 2 men started to run but the mother, with her last strength tripped them up with her body and they fell on top of her. She knew this was it but at least she bought her little girl time to run._

"_You sleazy scurvy dog!" they punched her and kicked her. She was so near death but they weren't done._

_Each one had her fun with her, forgetting about the girl. They raped her over and over again even as she fell unconscious._

"_She's done!" One of them said as they pulled up their pants._

"_Not yet she aint." Then, the man with the gun raised his gun at her heart and pulled the trigger, twice._

_BANG!_

_It was so loud that the girl heard it and despite her mother's warning, turned. She wanted to go back but she was scared. She didn't if her mother was alive or not._

_She started to walk back until…_

_BANG!_

* * *

Vida stopped talking and wiped her tears away. She was trembling. I don't know if it was cold or fear but she trembled.

It was so horrible and it made me sick. How could they even try to harm her mother and let Vida wander around by herself.

It made me feel so much anger and hate towards the men.

And it also made me feel protective and defensive of Vida. If she didn't listen to her mother, surely they would've killed her too.

But I'm glad she wasn't dead. Then, I would've never met her.

"After a couple days of running and hiding, I stumbled upon a ship. It was dark and I smelled the food inside." She said, sighing. "I stepped inside and saw a fire crackling, a bathroom and a bunch of other stuff. I hadn't changed since then and I knew that I was dirty and the blood was dried up and my hair was a mess."

She looked at her hand as if she could still see the blood on her hands.

"I didn't realize it was Silver's ship until he came out of a bathroom and saw me taking a piece of fruit."

She smiled and closed her eyes, maybe thinking about the meeting.

"He looked angry and was about to yell until he got a closer look at me and repented. He opened his arms and I was so scared I didn't know what to do. He must've sensed it and came closer offering me food. He kept telling me I was safe and sound and after a few moments, I slowly grabbed the food and ran into his arms. It was warm and soft and he took me afterwards."

"Did you ever tell him about what happened?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"After he cleaned me up and fed me. He asked me what happened and I told him. I kept dreaming of the same thing over and over and I would wake up screaming. The only thing I remember was blue eyes of the guy who held the gun. Everything else's face and eyes were blurred. He would come in and stayed until I fell asleep. Then, one day he said he was going out early in the morning and didn't come back until late night."

"Did you know where he went?"

She shrugged and looked at me. Her face looked brighter and more shiny. "I don't know but I guess he went to look for those men."

"How do you know?"

"He told me one day that I didn't have to worry about them anymore."

"You think he killed them?" I was a bit scared that the Cyborg actually could kill people.

"Personally, I don't care. I'm not the scared little girl I used to be."

We stood in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence just an understanding type. I turned to see her face but she was looking up at the sky.

She turned and blushed a bit. I don't know why she does that but it gave her this pretty color on her skin tone. She smiled and I smiled back, then my body and face got closer to hers. She didn't move but her eyes widened then went back to normal very quickly.

"It's late." She whispered softly as she too got closer.

I don't know what I was doing but I wasn't trying to stop either. She looked beautiful as the moonlight hit her face and her hair swayed in the wind. My heart pounded faster and I swear she could hear it.

My lips were near hers and I stopped. She had this look on her face that I couldn't place but her eyes got watery but not in a way she was about to cry but a different watery. As if they were shining.

"Jim…" She whispered. I closed my eyes and leaned in but felt nothing.

I opened my eyes to see her climbing down.

"Where you going?" I was such an idiot to even try to kiss her. I was lucky she didn't rip my lips out. But I really _really _wanted to kiss her and I wondered if she did too.

"Like I said, it's late and now that you know, I'm back in business to torture you." She smiled and walked away.

"Oh, and one more thing. You tell anyone about what happened tonight and I personally will make sure you don't see a drabloon of sunlight!"

I watched her back down the galley and disappeared. I fell back against the net and groaned. Great, now her torturing begins. I didn't realize how much I missed her pranks.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	12. Karaoke

**Parenthesis is Morphy singing**

* * *

Today, the crew had the day off for the rest of the night and right now, they were setting up for Karaoke night.

The Cyborg had just finished and now they were eating. Miraculously, Vida had tone downed her pranks for the time being. Simple ones like hiding the mop or broom or switching my drinks. After our talk, she seemed happier and less feisty. But now, she was just eating some stew and relaxing.

"Okay! Who's next to sing? We have one more paper for someone to sing!" Silver yelled.

"Jimbo! How's bout it?" He called to me.

"Yeah, let the cabin boy sing!" Everybody prodded me but I refused.

"How about Vida?" I suggested. She was having a spoonful of soup in her mouth and started to cough.

"No! No way! I'm not that great!" She said, wiping her mouth and placing her soup down.

"Oh, come now! Vida, you have a great voice. You sing to Morphy sometimes!"

"But, Dad. That's different!"

"Alvida!"

"Ugh, Fine. Give me that silly hat." She glared at me and walked towards her father. She stuck her hand in the hat and took out a piece of paper.

She smiled.

"Well, I'm lucky. I actually know this song by heart. Morph! I need your help." She whispered to Morph and he smiled and transformed into a replica of Vida.

Her father took the paper in her hand and read it. He grabbed a CD and placed it into a CD player. She coughed and breathed in and out and grabbed a microphone and waited for the song. The music blared out and the beat was fast. Vida started to dance to the music, then started to sing with Morphy as her back-up near the microphone.

"_I'm going through the same day, same place, same way I always do…"_

Everyone started to clap to the rhythm but I was entranced by her singing. She sounded like the person who sang this song.

I could tell you she was into the music because she moved and danced and sang like a professional and grabbed the microphone as if she wanted the whole world to hear her.

"_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye and it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie. Oh, you got to me, my life was alright livin' in black and white…but you changed my point of view. Show me your colors, s-show me your colors cuz without you I'm blue… (without you I'm blue). Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. IIIIII… just wanna feel aliiiiiive and I do when I'm with you. Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. IIIIIII just wanna feel aliiiiiiiive and I do when I'm with you. (S-Show me your colors, show me your colors)."_

Was it me or was she staring at me when she was singing. I wasn't sure but I feel that this sing was meant for me and she needed saving but from what?

My mind's probably a bit overactive tonight. But man, she moved like a professional and she poured her emotions into the song. Everyone was cheering and clapping to the beat.

"_I have to have control of myself, my thoughts my mind. Cause the way it's going down, in my life I feel like a prisoner in a liiiight. Are you feeling me? Cuz the way you make my, break my, shake my walls around. I feel like I'm breaking out. Show me your colors; show me your colors, cuz without I'm bllllllluuuuuuueeeeee… (without you I'm blue). Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. IIIIII just wanna feel aliiiiiiive and I do when I'm with you (hurry, hurry up). Hurry up and save me (save me), hurry up and save me (save you) hurry up and save me (save me), hurry up and save me. IIIIII just wanna feel aliiiiiive and I do when I'm with you. My windows opened up, tonight I'm crawling out, will you be there are you waiting, will you be there will you save meeeeeeee."_

Okay, she keeps looking at me when she sings this song. I mean, of course, she keeps singing and look at everybody but I feel that she stared at me more.

"_(So just save me, so just save me, you can save me, you can save me) You can save me (save me, save me) I know you can save me, so just, so just save meeeee (without you I'm blue) Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me. IIIIIII just wanna feel aliiiiiive and I do when I'm with you (without you)hurry up and save me (I'm blue) hurry up and save me (Are you) hurry up and save me(Are you) hurry up and save me (Are you). IIIIIII just wanna feel aliiiiiive and I do when I'm with you (save me) hurry up and save me(save me) hurry up and save me(save me) hurry up and save me(save me)hurry up and save me (save me) IIIIIIII (show me your colors) just wanna (show me your colors, show me your colors) feel aliiiiive and I do when I'm with you (save you) hurry up and save me(save you) hurry up and save me (save me) hurry up and save me(save you) hurry up and save me (save me)IIIIII just wanna feel aliiiive and I do when I'm with you(save you) save me….save me."_

She stopped singing and smiled. She look tired but her face was so happy, not the fake happy but a real happy.

Everyone cheered and applauded and whistled. I applauded too and felt such pride to know that this girl in front of me who was smiling and laughing, was a girl that I knew and maybe, just maybe, my future girl even if she pranks on me and can be feisty.

_Whoa! Wait!_ My future _girl?_ Where did that come from?

"Ha-ha! That's my girl!"

"_Dad._" She said sheepishly as if she was embarrassed or shy based on the color on her cheeks. Morph went back to normal and rubbed against her cheek.

"Encore, encore, encore, encore, encore!" They all yelled.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Ah, don't be ridiculous; sing another song, maybe country style." Her father said.

"Well…." She seemed to be thinking and then made up her mind and nodded. "Okay!"

The crew bursted out in cheers and sat down quietly, like little kids waiting for presents.

"Well, I have this song that I made for my mom when I went to a trip to visit kinapis. It may be dumb and childish but at least it's a song that makes me feel as if my mom was here. Here's the beat to the song."

She gave her father a clear case with a CD and he took it and placed on the player. She cleared her throat and sucked in a breath. The beat started slow and she started to sing.

"_They're playin' guitars with stars in their eyes on broadwaaaaaayyy." _I was impressed that she could changed her voice to any music to match it. I noticed she was tapping her foot to the beat and closing and opening her eyes to beat also.

"_They're just paaaayin' their dues and waitin' for news on a big breeeaaak. I wish you were heeeeerrrrreeee, cuz sometimes I get lonely, guess I'm not only new girl in tooooowwwwnnnn."_

The beat picked up and so did she.

"_Momma, I promise I'll be alrrrriiiiiight. I'll call to say I love you eeeevery niiiiiight. I'm just tryin' to write the story of my liiiiiiiiiife. You know all about this dream I've gotta chaaaaase. I get a little closer everydaaaaay. Kinapis's not that far awwwwwaaaaayyyy. I'm not that far awwwwwaaayyyy."_

Everyone was moving to the beat and soon I found myself matching Vida's movements.

She kept her leg beating to the movement and she sucked in a breath, ready to sing. "_So many new faces and beautiful places in this toooowwwwnnnn. I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' dooooowwwwwnnnn. I'm makin' my waaaaaaayyyyy, no one said that it'd be easy, trust me, believe me, I'm where I beloooooooonnnnnngggggg. Momma I promise I'll be alriiiiiiiiight. I'll call to say I love you eeeevery niiiiiiiiight. I'm just tryin' the write the story of my… liiiiiiiiiife. You know all about this dream I've gotta chaaaaase. I get a little closer everydaaaaayyy. Kinapis's not that far awaaaaaaayyyyy. I'm not that far awaaaaaayyyyy. We're miiiiiles aaapaaaaaarrrrrt. But you're in my heaaaaaarrrrrttt. I keep you with me everywhere IIII… gooooo. Momma I promise I'll be alriiiiiiiiight. I'll call to say I love you eeeevery niiiiiight. I'm just tryin' to write the story of my liiiiiiiiiiiiife. Oooohh! You know all about this dream I've gotta chaaaase. I get a little closer everydaaaayyyyy. Kinapis's not that far awaaaaayyyy. I'm not that far awaaaaayyyyyy."_

"_I'm not that far aawwwwaaaaaayyyyy. I'm not that far aawwwwaaaaaaayyyyyy."_

When she stopped everyone erupted in cheers and applause along with me. She smiled and went back to sit down.

"Well, T'aint my little girl a singer or what!"

"_DAAAAADDDD!_" She whined. She obvious wasn't used to compliments or something.

"Aww! Don't be modest!"

She rolled her eyes and placed her arms on her chest.

"You never told me you could sing." I was thoroughly impressed by her singing. I didn't know she could sing.

"I never said I did. You assumed I didn't. Besides," she says while getting up and stretching. "There's lots of things you don't know about me."

She walked away and down to the galley while the rest were still joking and eating.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	13. Relationships

"Put some elbow into it!" He said as I picked off the coral on the ship. God, there were at least hundreds of them.

_(I am a question to the world)_

Here I am, peeling potatoes with Vida. She had her potatoes halfway peeled and her bucket was full of them. Mine was nowhere near her pile and I was taking my time. I started to think about my mother.

_Flashback_

_(Not an answer to be heard. All a moment that's held in your arms.)_

_The boy of 3 was looking out at the night sky worried for his father. His mother behind him also worried. He leans into his mother and she hugs him, trying to make him less worried._

_(And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me, And I'll never be what you want me to be. Made of pain)_

Now, I was with her father and he was teaching me how to tie ropes. I wasn't really paying attention and while he was showing me a knot, I had already made the knot and was walking on the rail.

_(And what do you think you'd understand? I'm a boy, no, I'm a man. You can take me and throw me away.)_

* * *

I was cleaning the floor with a brush and legs were soaked with soap and water. Then, I see Vida coming with a bucket full of soap and water. I stood up and faced her and she pushes me the bucket into my hands and I stared while I dumped the bucket onto my spot and started cleaning again

_(And how can you learn what's never shown? Yeah, you stand here on your own. They don't know me 'cause I'm not here.)_

_Flashback_

_The same little boy, now aged 6, was building a small wooden boat on the carpet. His father, coming home from work comes in and the boy eagerly shows him his handmade boat but the father just pats his head, ignoring his boat completely. The boy, saddened, sits on the ground disappointed._

_(And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can the world want me to change, They're the ones that stay the same. They don't know me, but I'm still here. And you never see the things they never see. All you wanted, I could be. Now you know me and I'm not afraid.)_

I was washing the dishes and done when Vida, comes inside and brings a piles of dirty dishes. They nearly reached the top of the ceiling. I stared at her in disbelief and she smiled wickedly. I looked at her angrily and started to clean the dishes angrily while staring at her.

I fell asleep and felt a jacket on my shoulders. I woke up and saw Vida walking away and leaving the galley.

* * *

_(They don't know me, but I'm still here. And you never see the things they never see. All you wanted, I could be. Now you know me and I'm not afraid And I want to tell you who I am. Can you help be a man? They can't break me as long as I know who I am.)_

I'm on the edge of the bowsprit and I hear Vida behind me, wanting to me to come to her. I walk towards her and she has a bundle in her hand. I take it and inside was a handful of purps.

"What's this?"

"Well, I…uh...I…ahem…" She was rubbing her arms and running her hands through her hair as if she was nervous. "I wanted to make up to you. For everything I've done since the moment we met. And because, I think you're funny and smart and cute and…."

"Wait, cute?" Whoa, was she admitting she liked me or something. I mean I liked her but she kept making my life miserable with the backbreaking chores.

"Huh? _Oh!_ I didn't say that…I meant….I mean….I have to go!" She was blushing madly and turned away but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Vida, don't worry about it." I said, maybe it was time for me to tell her how I felt. I mean, sure she was annoying and she made my chore life a living hell but I loved the way she talked back to me and didn't back down.

We were both stubborn and get angry very easily. She was beautiful in her own crazy way.

"I like you, too. Except the times that you made my chore life a living hell but other than that…." I trailed off and she looked at me. I was smiling at her and she blushed some more.

Her eyes were shining and the wind was blowing her hair near her face, giving her this glow. She blushed again.

"I only did those things to hide how I feel…about you." She said, whispering softly. "I have to go."

"Don't go, stay with me. I want to show you something."

"Show me what?"

I gestured towards the bowsprit and her eyes widened in fear.

"I am not going there! What if I fall or what if I trip…what if…"

"I'll be here. I won't let anything happen to you."

I walked towards the bowsprit and held out my hand. She stepped back and looked at my hand then at the end of the bowsprit. I didn't think it was dangerous but maybe because I was used to doing dangerous things and she wasn't.

She hesitantly placed her hand on my own and I lifted her up. The same electricity went through me but stronger just like the time we touched hands for the first time. I let her go in front so if she fell or something, I could quickly grab her.

She was trembling and closed her eyes. I shook my head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked, not moving an inch.

"You have to move to feel the air and no, it's not the same as in the boat."

"But…I…" She looked so vulnerable and scared and my heart melted at her sight.

"It's better if you held out your arms like this." I raised her arms out to her sides so she could get herself balanced. She let me and her trembling stopped. "And if you open your eyes."

"But what if I look down?" She whispered.

I leaned into her ear and whispered softly, "Don't look down, and just concentrate on my touch."

"O-okay." She squeaked. Slowly, she started to walk with my hand on the small of her back. It wasn't easy concentrating on her when she was wearing what was becoming my favorite outfit. Everything black and hints of gray since it hugged her body and showed off her curves.

We managed to make it to the end and I let go of her. I guess she didn't feel me let go since she was exclaiming at the sight and letting the wind hug her. She laughed and twirled around but tripped and fell right into my arms.

"Whoa, careful." I said, making her upright again.

"Sorry, it's just so beautiful and I feel so at peace and…." She stopped and blushed when she looked up at me.

We just stared at each other and her eyes were so soft yet so bright, I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back and soon, I found myself lowering my head towards her face.

She sucked in a breath and stared at me as I got closer to her. My heart started to pound against my ribcage as her face was a mere kiss away. She looked at me and smiled lovingly and that was enough to make me close the distance with our lips.

It was a tender kiss and fireworks were sparking in my mind and body. I never felt like this before. Most girls ignored me and when I tried to talk to them, they just ignored me or gave a cold, hard stare. They were predictable and I knew what those girls would think. But this girl in my arms who was finally kissing me back and wrapping her arms around my neck was not. She did things I didn't expect and she was tough and independent.

I didn't care if she was the Cyborg's daughter. She made me feel complete and it would explain the way my heart would beat and me unconsciously fixing my hair to get her attention that I would get when she was near.

Even when she didn't prank me, I'd felt weird like I wanted her to do something and when she did, I mean of course, I would get mad but still….she was different and I liked it.

I pulled away and she opened her eyes and had a dreamy look in her eyes. I realized that I wrapped my arms around her waist and had pulled her close to my body.

"That was…"

"Wow." She said, breathless. I had totally forgotten where we were and were still on the bowsprit. She leaned her face in my shoulder and sighed.

"This was nice, Jim. I liked it."

"I liked it too; I wish we could stay like this forever."

She laughed and placed her hands on my chest and pulled away. "I-I should get going. My dad might be wondering where I'm at."

"Alright." I helped her down the bowsprit but didn't let go of her hand. "Can I see you again, tomorrow night?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded then walked away down to the galley. I smiled too and sighed and went back to the bowsprit.

* * *

_(And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel,Wanna hold on and feel I belong.)_

Her father and the rest of the crew were sharing stories, with the Cyborg making shadows with his metal hand and fingers.

I smiled and saw Vida walk to the counter grabs 2 cups and placed some milk and other stuff inside. Then, she placed them on a tray and came where I was sitting on the stairs of the galley. She smiled and gave me a steaming cup. I drank some of it and burned my tongue.

"Ow!"

"It's hot." She said, sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

She drank hers and didn't even flinch.

"How did you do that without your burning yourself?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, I burn myself alright, it's just Dad always liked things hot and we were always in a rush to get somewhere. So, I learned how to drink it when it's hot and ignore the pain. I'm just used to it, I guess."

I blew on the hot cocoa milk and drank some more. I noticed she shivered slightly.

"You cold?"

"A little."

"Come here." I said, pulling her towards me and wrapping my jacket around the both of us.

"Mmm, you're so warm." She said, snuggling close to me.

"I'm always warm." I said, turning to see her face and smiling. She smiled and I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. The effects were always there and I felt giddy when she was near me or whenever I had kissed her.

We had started dating a few weeks ago, since the bowsprit thing. Her father didn't say anything but he probably knew and didn't bug us about it.

Vida still gave me chores that would keep me going all day and night and her father doing the same. Real daughter or not, they're alike in that department.

I was learning so much about her when we had our 'dates' late at night. She always wanted to try out solar surfing and loved the open air. I loved solar surfing and the open air. I even promised to teach her solar surfing. She didn't care about her 'real' father because she says that the cyborg was her real father.

I told her about my dad who left me when I was 12 and my childhood. She felt sorry for me and I to her. We both have fathers who left without a backwards glance, we both would get in a lot of trouble except hers were fights and mine were with the police.

Then, she would ask me about my mother and I would tell her about my mom. I told her that I disappointed my mom and failed her so many times that I was used to see her face of sadness and hurt rather than seeing her smile.

I told her the real reason why we were on the boat trip for Treasure Planet and she said that was nice. I told her about the map and seemed interested about it. She told me that she was only here because her father was here and she hated being alone and since this boat trip would take months, well, she'd rather go on a boat than be by herself.

"Well," I said before. "At least I got to meet you." She chuckled and smiled at me.

"Yeah, that's _one _good thing." Then, I would lean in and kiss her passionately and she giving me the same intensity.

I was loving her more and more and learning about her more. I snapped out of my train of thought and saw Vida, sleeping soundly on my side with her cup empty. I placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

* * *

_(And how can the world want me to change, They're the ones that stay the same. They can't see me, But I'm still here.)_

I was helping her father load the long boat down onto the open hull. We were pulling and letting go of strings. Once he jumped into it and saluted me and left, I stopped smiling and remembered my father leaving the same way.

_(They can't tell me who to be, 'Cause I'm not what they see. And the world is still sleepin', While I keep on dreamin' for me. And their words are just whispers And lies that I'll never believe.)_

_Flashback_

_The boy, now 12 years old wakes up, feeling that something was horribly wrong and looks out his open window. He sees his Dad leaving with a big bag on his shoulder. He jumps out of bed and runs down the stairs. He looks to see his mother on the table, weeping and sagging. The boy runs outside the door and starts to cry and runs after his father to the dock. He falls but quickly runs. His father walks up the plank onto the awaiting ship. The ship flies away just as the boy gets near the plank._

_(And I want a moment to be real, Wanna touch things I don't feel, Wanna hold on and feel I belong. And how can they say I never change. They're the ones that stay the same. I'm the one now, 'Cause I'm still here.)_

The Cyborg comes back and signals me to come with him. I smile and jump in after him. He starts telling me how to make the longboat move forward. I quickly push in the buttons and we start flying in the space.

"Whoa!" He yells as the force pushes him back. I start maneuvering the boat and see the coral galaxy with bright colors of blue, purple and white. I make the boat go inside and we're covered in sprinkles.

We start laughing and make our way through it then back out again. We headed back to the Legacy and go under the hull to tie the ropes to our boat

_(I'm the one, 'Cause I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm still here. I'm still here.)_

* * *

**Review Please!**


	14. Awkward Talk

We raise our boats onto the hull of the Legacy. I feel energized and start pulling the rope that raises our boat onto the hull faster than the Cyborg.

"Whoa!"

"You having a little trouble there?" I ask jokingly.

"Oh! Get away from me. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age. They'd be bowing in the street when I walked by today." He says while we finish closing the hull and we sit back in the boat.

"I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home. But I'm gonna change all that." I lean back into my folded arms behind my head and sighed.

"Are you now? How so?"

"Uh, I got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different."

"Sometimes plans go astray."

"Not this time."

There's a silence, then I hear the cyborg groaning and lifting his metal leg up and tries tightening the screws. I leaned forward and place my arms on my knees. Morphy transforms into a wrench and Vida's father grabs him and tightness his crew.

"Oh, thank you, Morphy."

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?"

"You give up a few things chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it?

"I'm hoping it is, Jimbo. I most surely am."

I didn't say anything and just let the silence of understanding come between us.

"So, how is my little girl?" He asks me.

I look up sharply and got nervous. I mean, come on, he's her father and he's a cyborg.

"Uh, she's fine." I said, rubbing my neck.

"I see that and you said you wasn't goin' to love her. I told you, Jimbo! Love has a way with things."

I just laughed nervously.

"She loves you, you know. I see it in her eyes. She be sighin' all day like a love struck puppy. Then, when she comes back from ya outings'. She gets all weird. I aint see her like that in a long time. You is all she talk about. I see it in your eyes too, Jimbo."

"Oh, well, yeah. I love her too, I guess. I mean, she different than all those other girls I met."

"You best be treatin' her right or you'll have to face me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Aint you gonna see her?"

"Not tonight. I told her we were going to come back late."

"Ay, lad, but we aren't late. We're early. Go surprise her. I'll finish up here."

He literally pushed me out of the boat and I laughed and left to look for her.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	15. Interruption

I looked all over the deck but I couldn't see her. I ran down towards the galley but didn't see her there either.

Where could she be? I ran up the stairs and into my room and heard singing. I stopped in my track and tried to listen to the singing.

"_La,la, la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la."_

The voice was singing softly and it sounded like a lullaby. I followed the singing down a hallway, made a right and stopped in front of a room. But I couldn't make out who was singing.

"_Oh, the waves roll low, and the waves roll high and so it gooooooes."_

It was Vida singing as I heard her voice more clearly and I stepped in her room. She was putting the buttons on her gray vest and untying her hair. It fell on her back

"_Under a briiiiight bllllluuuuue endleeeeeeeessss skkkkkkyyyyy, Waves try to measuuuuurrrreeee days that we treasuuuuuurrrrrreeeee. Wave hello and wave goodbbbyyyyyyeeee."_

She turned and jumped

"Jim!" She shrieked. She looked surprised to see me in her room. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you because we came back early." I explained. She smiled and walked over to me and I opened my arms for a hug that she gave me.

"So, what was your singing about?"

"Oh, that. It's just a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me at night." She started to finger her necklace and play with it.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Of course I miss her. Every day, I look through my window and sometimes I think that there'll she be, smiling and waving as I run towards her." A tear fell from her eye and her eyes had a dreamy look in them.

I cupped her cheeks in my hands and wiped her tear away from her eye. "Vida, she'll always be with you, in your heart and dreams. She'd be proud of you." She smiled and hugged me. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"Yep, and I always tell the truth." She looked up in my face and answered. "Always?"

She had this mischievous look in her eyes and I felt a little nervous.

"Yep?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"Really? Well, I guess you won't bother to tell me how you feel about me?"

"About you?"

"Mmm-hmm. Like when we stay on the net and talk or when I whisper in your ear or when we're laying down on your net, or when I do this." Her voice got husky and I was getting shivers. Her hands were roaming underneath my shirt and was tracing my abs and chest

Where was she going with this?

"Uh, what are you doing?"

She giggled and grabbed my arms and wrapped them on her waist. "Nothing." She said while wrapping her arms around my neck. We didn't need to bend at all. She was nearly the same height. We were at least an inch of a difference.

"You're doing something."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Hmm. Just kiss me." She pushed her body against my own and I felt the same tingling feeling and warmth run through my body like adrenaline. I wonder if she felt the same way.

I smiled and was about to kiss her when….

_BOOM!_

The ship fell halfway and I instinctively tightened my grip on Vida and fell on top of her to protect the falling debris.

She gasped and I helped her up. "What's going on?"

"I don't know! Come on, we have to go up on deck." I grabbed her hand and we ran towards the deck.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	16. A Costly Mistake

"What the Devil?" Silver yelled. Everyone was running around and shouting.

Vida's hand was still in mine and we ran towards her father.

"Daddy, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know. Something hit the boat and…"

_"GOOD HEAVENS!"_ Dr. Delbert yelled. It was getting noisy and we had to yell to hear each other. "THE STAR PELUSA. IT'S GONE SUPERNOVA!"

_"EVASIVE ACTION! MR. TURNBUCKLE!"_ The captain yelled

_"AYE! AYE! CAPTAIN!"_ He yelled as he tried to maneuver his way out of the explosion and winds hitting our boat and nearly knocking us out of our boat.

_"ALL HANDS FASTEN YOUR LIFELINES!"_ The captain yelled.

_"COME ON!"_ I yelled, dragging Vida behind me with her father right behind us. We reached the lifelines. I let go of her hand while we tied our lifelines.

_"MR. ARROW! SECURE THOSE SAILS!"_

_"SECURE ALL SAILS! REEF THEM DOWN, MEN!"_

Vida was climbing the main mast with me and Silver right behind us. The crew were climbing up the nest and tying down the sails. I was on top of the gaff with Vida helping me tie down the sails.

She got hit with another explosion and it knocked Vida off and she started to fall. My heart pounded out of fear and quickly grabbed her lifeline.

_"VIDA!"_

I pulled on her lifeline hard until I felt her weight on the lifeline. I pulled her up but it was hard with the wind gusting at 50 miles per hour. I finally managed to get her up onto the gaff and kneeled at her level.

She was shaking and coughing and kneeling down holding her stomach.

_"VIDA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_ I had to yell so she can hear me

"Y-yes. Just shaky and scared." She yelled back as the wind whipped her hair around her face

"Oh, thank goodness." I hugged her and lifted her up.

We saw a huge rock filled with fire coming towards and getting bigger. But then, it started to shrink

_"CAPTAIN! THE STAR!"_

_"ITS DEVOLVING INTO A BLACK HOLE!"_

"A black hole! We'll get sucked in!" She said as she clutched my arm.

_"WE'RE BEING PULLED IN!"_

_"NO, YOU DON'T YOU…BLAST THESE WAVES. THEY'RE SO DEUCEDLY ERRATIC!"_

_"NO, CAPTAIN,"_ Dr. Delbert yelled back. _"THEY'RE NOT ERRATIC AT ALL. THEY'RE'LL BE ONE MORE IN PRECISELY 47.2 SECONDS FOLLOWED BY THE BIGGEST MAGILA OF THEM ALL!"_

_"OF COURSE. BRILLIANT DOCTOR! WE'LL RIDE THAT CAST MAGILLA OUT OF HERE."_

_"ALL SAILS SECURED CAPTAIN!"_

_"GOOD MAN, NOW RELEASE THEM IMMEDIATELY!"_

_"AYE CAPTAIN! YOU HEARD HER MEN, UNFURL THOSE SAILS!"_

Vida and I were on deck and was about to climb back up until the captain called after me.

_"MR. HAWKINS, MAKE SURE ALL LIFELINES ARE SECURED GOOD AND TIGHT!"_

_"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN. VIDA, STAY HERE WHILE I TIGHTEN THE LIFELINES OKAY?"_

_"OKAY!"_

I ran off to tighten all lifelines all over the mast and double checking them. Vida looked and even helped me pick out the ones that weren't tied. We checked them together and all lifelines were secured.

_"LIFELINE SECURED, CAPTAIN!"_

_"VERY GOOD!"_

_"CAPTAIN, THE LAST WAVE. HERE IT COMES!"_

_"HOLD ON TO YOUR LIFELINE GENTS. IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!"_

I ran towards Vida.

_"VIDA! WHATEVER HAPPENS, DO NOT OPEN YOUR EYES OR MOVE YOUR HEAD OKAY!"_

_"JIM, WHAT IF WE DON'T MAKE IT OUT?"_ She was nervous because she was rubbing her arms and running a hand through her hair.

I kissed her passionately and pushed her against the mast.

"WE WILL, NOW HANG ONTO ME AND I'LL PROTECT YOU!"

I pushed my body against her and hugged the mast, using all my strength to hang onto the mast and keep Vida safe. I felt Vida hug my body very strongly and her dad came over and used his body to protect us the same way I was protecting Vida. I tightened my grip even stronger.

_"FIVE….FOUR…THREE….TWO…ONE!"_

We felt a huge explosion and a strong heat and wind pushed the ship outwards and back into space.

The force was brutal and it knocked nearly everyone off the floor. Vida tightened her grip and I felt her hair whipping in the wind and her face buried in my chest. I tightened my grip even tighter until my arms and hands were hurting as the wind pushed us hard. It was like getting smacked in the face with rock hard snowballs.

After a good while, the wind subsided and I felt the ship riding smoothly and people cheering. I opened my eyes and saw the black hole very far behind us.

Silver let go of the mast and I did the same but Vida was still clutching me tightly and I have to admit, she had a death grip and I couldn't move.

"Vida? Vida, it's over! You can let go now."

She raised her head and looked at my face.

"Really?"

"Really!"

She let go of me and laid back down onto the mast. She was shaking and I started to rub my hands over her arms.

"I…I think I'm gonna be sick." I chuckled and kissed her softly.

"It'll wear off."

"Captain,that…oh my goodness. That was…that was absolutely: that was the most…"

"Oh tish-tosh, actually doctor. your astronomical device was most helpful."

"Well, uh, uh, thank you, thank you very much. Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically, amanamonically, as-astronomicaly."

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver. It seems you cabin boy did a banged up job with those lifelines," We started to push each other with our arms and I grabbed Vida's hand in mine.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow?"

Everyone started to murmur and look around to see if he was here. Then, Mr. Scroop came up towards the captain.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured."

What? That's impossible. I doubled checked them and Vida saw it too.

"No! I checked them all!" I let go of Vida's hand and ran through the crew and went to the lifeline.

But his lifeline wasn't there. But that wasn't possible. I checked them all and it was there.

"I-I did. I checked them all. They were secured. I swear." I turned to see the captain but she wasn't buying it.

"It's right, captain. I even helped him pick out the loose lifelines. I saw every lifeline and it was there." Vida was helping me out and I knew I wasn't being paranoid.

"Mr. Arrow was…a-ahem a fine spacer… finer than most of us could ever hope to be…but he knew the risk as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on."

Vida and her father stared at me and I just ran to be by myself.

"Jim…"

But I didn't stop for her. I needed to be alone.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	17. Pep Talk

I was sitting on the net playing with the rope in my hand. I heard Vida come up and call me but I ignored her. I just kept tying the rope over and over again that was suppose to save Mr. Arrow.

"Jim…" I still didn't answer her.

She sighed and talked again. "It wasn't your fault, Jim." I sighed at her thinking. Of course, it was my fault. If I had checked them again, Mr. Arrow would still be alive.

"If it wasn't for you, half of us would be…." I growled, threw the rope in my hand, and jumped down onto the deck.

"_Look! Don't you get it?_" I yelled at her.

Her eyes widened at my sudden anger outburst but she couldn't possibly understand. But she didn't move. I went up to her face and yelled again.

"I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but... Aagh!" I walked away from her pulled my hair and yelled in frustration. "I just…forget it. Forget it."

I leaned on the mast but she didn't come. I didn't want her to come. I wanted to be by myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn me around. I expected to see Vida but it was her father.

"Now, you listen to me James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in ya…but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of. Well, I hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off ya that day."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and I couldn't help but lean my head in his chest. "There, there, lad. It's all right, Jimbo. It's all right now, Jim." He patted my back and for the first time, I felt like I had a father. He pushed me back slightly and lifted his shorts up. "I, Um. I best be getting' about my watch and you best be getting' some shut eye."

He pushed me towards the galley and I walked slowly, feeling so much better. I turned back and we both smiled. Then, I walked down the galley and was about to go to my room but then I remembered my lashing out on Vida.

I had to go apologize.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	18. Apologies

I reached her room and knocked on the door. But no answer came, I knocked again but the door opened this time.

"Hello?"

No answer so I went inside.

"Vida?"

I looked over her room but she wasn't there. I decided to leave but I saw her coming in the room and bumped into me.

We fell to the ground with her on top of me and placing her weight on my…a-hem…manhood.

She pushed herself and blushed then quickly scrambled out of my legs and hips.

"S-sorry about that." She said, running a hand through her hair and rubbing her arms but refusing to look at my eyes.

I got up and stood. "It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was looking for you but you weren't inside."

"I went to the bathroom after my dad told me he wanted to talk to you about today." She said. I hadn't realized she changed into a simple tank top and shorts with socks. She was showing a lot more and I found myself staring at her legs and her bra that I could see through her shirt.

"Jim…" I pulled my eyes away from her legs and looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize about earlier."

She blinked and turned to her mirror, getting a brush out of her dresser. "Oh. I should've known you wanted to be by yourself. But you were up there a long time and I was worried." She brushed her hair and tied her hair up in ponytail. I was watching her every move and she saw me and turned around.

"I did want to be alone but that didn't give me any right to yell at you like that. It wasn't your fault. You just wanted to cheer me up."

She walked over to her bed and sat down, then patted the seat next to her. I sat down and grabbed her hand.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked while placing my hand on her cheek. She leaned in and sighed. "There's nothing to forgive."

She leaned in and kissed me. I removed my hand from hers and placed it on her other cheek and kissed her back. I turned to get a better position and I wound my arms on her back, pulling her to me. Our kisses were getting harder and my heart was pounding in my chest.

She grabbed my neck and pulled me towards her, never once breaking our kiss. I gently started to push her back onto the bed and started to trail kisses on her neck and collarbone. She moaned and clutched me harder. I was getting excited and I wanted her to yell my name out.

I pressed my body against and kissed her hungrily on her lips while roaming her sides and placing my hand under her shirt. Her skin was so smooth and warm and she gasped at my touch.

Our breathing was becoming ragged and it was getting hot. We both pulled away and her eyes were shiny again. God, I wanted her and I wanted her right _now!_

"We should…stop." She said, but her voice was betraying her. She wanted this as much as I did but was doing the right thing to stop before things got too far.

I kissed her softly and pulled her up.

"Why?"

"Because…we're in a boat with the door opened and it won't be the best place to have fun." She said between kisses.

I pulled away and pulled her to my body.

"Fine, but you have to make it up." I said, smiling a lopsided grin. She giggled and kissed me again.

"I will, don't worry about it. Now go! Before my dad catches us." I hugged her one last time and couldn't fight the urge to slap her butt while hugging her. So I did.

She gasped, _"JIM!"_

"You liked it." I said as I walked out of her room and turned around to see her face.

"Oh shut up!" She said as she smiled and closed the door.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	19. Betrayals

I felt some air smacking my face and kept trying to push it away.

"Oh, oh, _ugh!_" I fell to the ground and sat up. I was still asleep and was putting on my boots. I was about to grab the other one but it jumped away.

I rubbed my face and forced my eyes open to see it jumping away. "Morph." I stood up groggily and lazily walked over to where the boot was hiding while tucking my shirt. I kneeled down and looked behind the boxes. "Morph, knock it off. It's too early for this."

I felt something hit my butt hard and I turned around. "Ow! Hey! Morph!" he changed to his original form and grabbed my real boot and did a raspberry.

"Hey! Come back here!" He dragged my boot away from my reach and flew out of my room and onto the deck.

"Come back here!" He said mimicking me.

I jumped and grabbed my boot and Morph went through the gate underneath. I laid my head on my arm and looked at him. He transformed into a blowfish and threw water in my face. "That's it, you little squid!" he made millions of faces of me and kept jumping up and down in the gate.

I used my boot to try to smack him but kept missing him. I stopped and held my boot in the air waiting for him to strike but he didn't come back up. I looked down but didn't see him. So I decided to go down the galley and find him. I was jumping down the stairs while putting on my boot.

The galley was dark and I couldn't see him anywhere. Then, I saw a barrel and looked inside. There were only purps but one of them grew an eye and I knew it was Morph.

"Ha! Busted!" I jumped into the barrel and grabbed him while tickling him.

Then, I heard footsteps and yawning. I looked through the peep hole and saw Vida in her gray vest, black sleeveless top, tight black leather pants with hints of gray and her gray and black sneakers.

"Shh!" I told Morph as he made his way into the peephole.

She was stretching her arms and she pulled out her hair from its ponytail and she rubbed her hair with her eyes closed. Then, she walked over to the sink and washed her face. She touched her stomach and walked past the barrel. Now, I knew I could get back at her for all the things she's done to me.

Just as she was an arm's length, I stood up in the barrel, covered her mouth with my hand and used my other arm to grab her waist and pulled her back into the barrel with me.

She wasn't backing down though. She kept struggling and yelling through her mouth until she saw me. Her face was pale and her eyes widened, then they narrowed and she turned red. I pulled my hand away and she started to yell at me.

"How dare you scare me like that? You gave me a freaking heart attack!" She kept hitting my chest and I held her arms back so she wouldn't punch me for real.

I started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" She fumed. She crossed her arms and turned her head.

"Aww, come on now! Just think of it as payback for everything you done to me."

She refused to look at me.

"Vida…" I cooed. She didn't move but I saw her arms loosed slightly but tighten up again. But that was more than enough for me to know she was listening.

"Vida…" there wasn't much space since we both were sitting down but there was enough to change seats or positions. I grabbed her chin and turned her head toward me. But her eyes were looking down.

So, she won't look at me. Fine, I know how to make her look at me. I kept looking for eyes but she kept avoiding my eyes so finally, I kissed her hard and she was taken aback by my sudden movement.

She didn't respond but when I kept kissing her, she moaned and closed her eyes and kissed me back. I closed my eyes knowing that I won and pulled her body to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck whilst I did the same to her waist.

I pulled back and we opened our eyes. Her eyes were shining again.

"I love it when you do that." I said, placing her hair behind her ear and leaving my hand there.

"Do what?"

"That thing with your eyes. They always get shiny whenever we kiss."

"Oh!" She blushed again.

"We should get going." I said, but then we heard whispers.

I grabbed Vida in my arms and placed her near my chest while I looked through the peephole.

Morph was talking and Vida grabbed him between her hands so they wouldn't hear us.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting. There's only three of them left, not counting the girl."

Vida raised her head sharply but I gestured her to be quiet.

"We are wanting to move."

"We don't move 'till we go the treasure in hand." Vida raised her head and looked at me.

"Is that…"

I nodded and she shivered and pressed herself harder against me.

"I say we kill 'em all now." Mr. Scroop said.

The cyborg grabbed Mr. Scroop and jiggled him angrily.

"I say what's to say, disobey my orders again…like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him." He threw him against barrel and Vida and I hit the barrel again and Morph slipped through her fingers.

She quickly grabbed him before Morph could squeak and I pulled Vida against me. We both were looking the peephole.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise." Mr. Scroop said once he recovered. But his arm was reaching inside without looking and Vida gasped.

I clamped my hand over her mouth as her breathing quickened. He kept clicking to get a purp so I quietly reached one and placed it under his claw so he wouldn't notice. I turned to the peephole but my hand was still over her mouth so she wouldn't squeak again.

"You got something to say, Mr. Scroop."

"It's that boy. Me thinks you have a soft spot for him."

Everyone gasped and so did Vida.

"And that girl, too."

"Now wait a doggone minute. I have no spot for either of them. I don't give a hoot about them. The girl was fed and had a roof over her head and nothing else. I aint contact with her or nothin'."

"Then why you let her call you, Daddy?"

"That's her problem and not mine and if she wants to be shaggin' with that boy than she can go right ahead. I don't care about her or the boy."

Vida whimpered and tightened my hand so no noise would be heard. She probably didn't know what was going on but hearing her daddy's voice saying it. Well, she wasn't taking it good.

"Now, mark me. The lot of ya. I care about one thing and one thing only, Flint's trove. You'd think I'd risk it all for some nose wipin' little whelps."

Now, it was my turn to be shocked. I couldn't believe it. How could he use me like that? My silent shocked gasps were enough to let Vida know something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"What was it now? 'oh you got the markings of greatness in ya'" Mr. Scroop said. How did he know what Silver said to me.

"Shut your yap. I cozied up that lad to keep him off our scent. But I aint gone soft. I even used Vida to distract him. I aint tell her to distract him, it just happened and now they both so engrossed in each other, they wont be sniffin' our trails."

Vida gave a silent sob and felt something wet on my hand. I looked down and saw tears falling down her cheeks. She obviously didn't know what was going on and she was taking it hard. Her hand was tight but not squeezing the life out of Morph either.

"Land Ho!" A distant voice yelled and everyone yelled and left the galley.

I let go of Vida and she let go of Morph who left out of the barrel. We were in silent shocks. She placed her hands on her head and was rocking. I was giving shock gasps and felt like crying at the betrayal of Silver.

_"No!"_ She whined. "_No, no, no, no, no_. This can't be happening. It _can't_ _be._" She started to cry and was pulling her hair.

I turned Vida around but her eyes were shut tight and she kept shaking her head to the sides.

_"Vida! Vida!"_

She didn't listen and I pulled her hands away from her hair and pulled her closer to me so she could look at my face.

"Look at me!" I whispered firmly. She stopped rocking and looked at my eyes with so much pain and devastation and she was biting her lip again.

"Look, we have to get out of here and tell the captain."

"No, he's my dad. He wouldn't do that."

"Listen to me; he's not your dad. He lied to you, to me, to us and he was using us. Please, Vida, I beg of you. Help me turn him in. We'll do this together. I'll be with you just like I have been for the past weeks."

She nodded and I gave her a quick hug before stepping out of the barrel. Then, I helped her out of the barrel.

I was still in shock and needed the table to regain my composure. Vida wiped here eyes but they were puffy.

"Come on!" I grabbed her hand and we ran to the stairs but the Cyborg was in front of the stairs and caught us.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	20. Crash Landing

I felt Vida tense up in my hand and tightened her hand to give her reassurance.

"Jimbo, Vida." He looked surprised to see us and started to step down the stairs forcing us to the end of the table and letting go of each other's hand.

"Vida, your eyes are puffy. Playing games, are we?"

"Yeah, yeah. We're playing games." I said seriously. My hands were looking for a knife behind my back and Silver placed his arms behind his back.

"Well, I see." He was getting closer than should be. "Well, I was never much good at games. Always hated to lose."

"Hm. Me, too." I quickly stabbed his metal leg and grabbed Vida's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

We were inside the Captains stateroom and had told her everything. Vida was still in shock and was pressed against the wall looking at the floor.

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang. Doctor, familiar with these?" She tossed him a gun.

"Oh, I've seen- well, I've read, uh, no, no, no, I not." The gun blasted the map on her wall and she rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life." She tossed me the map but Morph took it and wouldn't give it back.

"Morph, give me that!" I snatched it from his mouth.

"And you," The captain yelled as she raised the gun to Vida. I ran in front of Vida so if she was to shoot she was going to have to go kill me first.

"Out of the way, Mr. Hawkins. She needs to be killed. She's his daughter and who knows if she's a part of this."

"She has nothing to do with this. She was with me when it all happened." I refused to move until she lowered her gun.

"Well, how do I know this girl is lying."

"You're a cat aren't you? Ask her yourself and look in her eyes. If she lies, then I'll move out of the way and let you do what you have to do."

I heard Vida gasped behind me. I turned around and looked at her. I knew she wasn't lying. She was in much shock as I was and she took it hard.

"Alright! Out of the way, Mr. Hawkins."

"Not until you lower the gun."

She hesitated then lowered the gun. I moved away but kept a safe distance to protect her.

"Ms. Silver, look me in the eyes right now and tell me from your heart you had no idea whatsoever that this mutiny was to happen?"

Vida didn't raise her head and I panicked. Could she possibly knew of this?

"_Ms. Silver!_ Raise your head and tell me."

Vida raised her head and her cheeks were wet with tears.

"No, Captain. I had no idea da..the cyborg was going to do this at all. I swear on my life." She stared at the Captain with so much intensity and strength that the Captain looked away first.

"You're telling the truth. I'll let you live." The door was being melted in and we had no way out.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Then, Vida came to the middle of the stateroom, took out a gun from the back of her pants and shot at the floor creating a big hole for us to escape.

"Whe…"

"Silver gave it to me before the trip, telling me to use it for safety reasons and emergency and this counts as an emergency."

"Great. Quickly everyone" The captain jumped in along with Delbert, Vida and me being the last one.

We ran as fast we could past the engine room with some pirates' right behind us. We ran down some stairs and the captain closed the door just as the pirates were getting ready to run down the stairs.

"To the long boats quickly!" She yelled as she melted the door so they wouldn't get in.

We jumped in the boat as the captain opened the hull. She jumped in and charged her gun along with Vida. But Morph grabbed my map and went back up to where the pirates were.

"Morph!_ No!"_ I jumped after him while Vida called after me.

_"JIM!"_

I ran after Morph and heard a loud crash from where the rest were and saw pirates falling down the open hull along with a big hunk of metal.

"Morph! Here! Morph!"

"Morph, Morphy come here." The Cyborg whistled at him.

"Morph. Morph. Bring it here. Morph. _Come here."_

"Come here. Come here."

"Morph, over here."

"Come to your Dad."

"Morph, Morph! Here! _Here!"_

Morph didn't come to either of us and jumped into a pile of rope. I ran ahead while the cyborg crawled to the rope. I stopped in front of the cyborg and we just stared at each other. I ran away from him and towards the longboats.

_"NOW!"_ The captain yelled as I jumped.

She, Delbert and Vida shot the wires that were holding the boat. The boat hit the closing hull and I clung to the side of the boat as it fell.

_"JIM!"_ Vida yelled as she pulled me inside.

The captain was undoing the sail on the boat and pushing buttons. "Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged!"

The boat lurched forward as the rest of us grabbed the side of the boat.

"Captain! Laser Ball at twelve o'clock!" We saw it coming towards our boat and I jumped over to Vida and used my body as a shield as the ball hit the sail.

The boat was falling fast and hitting the trees. We were near the ground now as the captian tried to maneuver the boat. We hit a mushroom like tree and boat flipped and fell on the ground sliding to a stop.

I lifted the boat off and rubbed my neck. "Ow!"

Vida came out coughing and groaning.

"Oh my goodness. That was more fun than I ever want to have again." Dr. Delbert said as he stood up.

Vida stood up and I went over to her.

"You okay?" I asked. I was worried she twisted something.

"I'm fine." Flashing me a genuine smile. I saw blood on her cheek and I got worried.

"Vida, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" She touched her cheek and found blood on her fingers. "Huh! Must've cut my cheek or something."

"Here." I took out a piece of cloth and placed it on her cheek. She winced but let me clean it off her.

Now that the blood was gone, there was just a cut on her cheek, not big but not small. Certainly wouldn't leave her with a scar. The captain laughed and talked.

"That's not one of my gossamer landings. Aah!" She clutched her side and fell to the ground. I went to help her up with Dr. Delbert.

"Oh, don't fuss." She fell back against Dr. Delbert. "Slight bruising. That's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." She fixed herself up and turned to me.

"Mr. Hawkins. The map if you please."

I took out the map but it started to float and change into Morph.

"Morph! Morph where's the map?"

Morph changed into a rope and a map and placed the map inside the rope.

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS? IT'S BACK ON THE SHIP?"_

I tried to grab for Morph and squish him between my hands. Not to death, but to shut him up.

"Stifle that blob and get low. We've got company." We saw a longboat in the sky and was lowering itself down to get a better view.

"We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead with Ms. Silver." She said, giving me a gun.

"Aye-, Captain."

"Uhh!" She fell to the ground and Dr. Delbert steadied her to the ground.

"Steady, steady. Now, let's have a look at that."

Vida and I started to walk away to find a better place to hide.

* * *

**Review Please**


	21. BEN

The forest was dark, green and a bit noisy. You could hear animals twittering or screeching. I slid down a trunk while I waited for Vida to slide down.

Once she was down, I helped her up and took her hand. She wasn't smiling and wasn't saying anything. Her face looked sad and hurt. As if she was depressed.

I didn't say anything but I held onto her hand. I knew why she was like this. Because of the cyborg. He basically raised when she was 5 and to hear from his mouth that he was just using her, well that can't be good because I know I'm still thinking about it.

We kept walking looking for a place to stay but no luck. The forest was giving an eerie atmosphere and I felt Vida tense up. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back but she didn't look at me.

Oh, how I wish I could make her forget what happened. She wouldn't be so down. For once, I actually wanted her to torture me, and then at least I would know she will be okay.

Morph was squeaking and circling around but not straying too far from us. There was a huge trunk in our way and we had to climb our way up and down. I let go of Vida and climbed first.

"Okay, you can come over." She climbed then just as she was about to climbed down she froze and turned her head to her right.

"What? Was it?"

"I thought…I don't know… I feel like someone watching us." I looked around but didn't see anyone. I signaled her to come down and she did while I grabbed her wasit so she wouldn't injure herself.

"Thanks." She said, smiling and hugging me. I gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, grabbed her hand and started to walk again.

Then, Vida tensed up again, Morph gasped, I turned and something moved in those grasses.

"Shh! Stay here!" I told Vida and Morph and started to take out my gun from my waist.

"But…"

"Grab your gun and if it comes out, shoot it." She took her gun out from her waist and she just held it raised.

I started to walk slowly to the grass and then… a face came out and yelled and I couldn't help but yell too as the thing pushed me to the ground.

"Oh, this is fantastic." It yelled as it touched my face. "A carbon based life form come to rescue me at last." I started to get up but it kept hugging me and wouldn't let me go. "I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me." It kept hugging me and every time I tried to get it off me it would just hug me.

"Alright ok. Would you just let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry, sorry."

"Jim, are you okay?" Vida said, looking pale. She probably froze in fear and couldn't move.

She ran into me and hugged me while I hugged her back.

"I'm fine." I said, touching her cheek and hair and giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Who's that?" She said, pointing to the robot.

"It's just; I've been marooned for so long. I mean solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heavens' sake, after 100 yrs, you go a little nuts."

She giggled softly and I heard her whisper to me. "I think he's past that by now."

I laughed quietly and let her go.

" I'm sorry. Am I…I am…um…My name, is, uh…"

Morph copied the robot and amade a cuckoo sound. I smiled and toched his head to make him change back.

_"BEN!"_ He yelled while Vida jumped back slightly. "Of course, I'm Ben. Bioelectric navigator. Oops and you are?"

"Jim." I said, bending down to get my gun.

He grabbed my hand and started shaking.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you , Jimmy."

"It's Jim." I said, putting his hand back. He was getting annoying.

"Anyway…Oh!"

"What?" I said annoyingly.

"Who's that pretty girl with the yellow eyes."

I quickly turned and immediately got possessive of Vida.

"Uh…" She blanched and started to rub a hand through her hair and rubbing her arms. Ben went over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Whoa!" she yelled as he pulled her down. "My name is Ben, my beautiful flower and my, what pretty yellow eyes you have. What's your name?" He said, while kissing her hand.

I got angry at this robot hitting on my girl. Vida was blushing and stammering.

"Oh…uh…Vida…um…thanks…but…um…they're hazel and…can you let me go?" she tried pulling away but he didn't let her go.

"For a kiss!"

That's it. I yanked Vida's hand back and placed her behind me.

"Don't touch her ever again. She's my girl!" I said while I felt Vida holding my shirt.

"Oh, she is….is she…oh... I am…so sorry, jimmy! I didn't know." He said, stepping back.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry, ok?" I said, pulling Vida's hand and walking away from this robot. "I got to find some place to hide and there's pirates chasing us."

"Pirates!" he yelled, stopping in front of us, but we just walked around him "Don't get me started on pirates. I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper."

That made me stop and turn and go back to Ben.

"Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally I'm not a therapist and anyway…but I… let me know when I'm rambling."

Maybe Ben could help us out and give directions to the treasure.

"But that means…but wait, but then…but then…you gotta know about the treasure?

"Treasure?"

"Yeah, flint's trove. You know, loot of a thousand worlds?"

"Um… no."

I groaned and then I saw Vida get this mischievous look on her face. I walked over to her and asked what she was doing.

"Nothing."

"You have this look on your face."

"Okay, maybe I do have a way of getting him to spill."

"How?"

She raised an eyebrow and pointed to herself.

"You?" I didn't get it.

"I'll go over to him and use myself as bait to get him to spill."

"Nuh,uh. No way. I don't want you going anywhere near him. You know that he likes you." I said, firmly.

I didn't want her near him, especially after that little scenario earlier.

"Exactly. Don't worry. You know I have you." I groaned in frustration. I didn't want her to do whatever she planned to do but we also needed to find a treasure.

"Ugh, Fine!" she smiled and gave me a quick passionate kiss on my lips. She pulled away and fixed her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." She said. Then, she grabbed her hair and placed it over her shoulder and onto the side. I have to admit, she looked sexy look and the way she was pouting her lips and arching an eyebrow was making me want to attack her right there and then.

"How do I look?"

"You know, you're making me feel very naughty and wanting to please you."

She smiled and whispered softly in my ear. "All part of the plan." She walked away and leaned in front of Ben with her hands on her knees.

"Oh, Ben."

"Hmm..oh! uh…yes!" He got surprised and jumped slightly then stared at her face.

She was making puppy eyes and pouting her lips so she could make him feel vulnerable.

"You said, you knew Captain Flint?" She said, seductively. Man, did I want to be Ben right now.

"Yes." He squeaked. His body language was telling me he was nervous. Damn, she was good.

"So that means you must know about the treasure, right?"

"Tr-Treasure?"

"Mmm-hmm. If you could help me find that treasure, I would really appreciate it. So can you help me out?" she asked sweetly and batting her eyelash.

"It's…well, it's…It's a little-little-little fuzzy."

"Oh, that's too bad." She said, standing up and walking towards me. "I may have to find another robot to help me out."

She pulled me away and started to walk.

"What are you…"

"Wait…3…2…1…"

"Wait!" Ben yelled right on the dot. Damn, how did she know about this?

She smiled and turned around.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"I…I…re-re-re-remember. I do. I…Treasure! Lots of treasure!" He yelled as his circuit of memory was recalling wits about the treasure. "Buried in the centroid…centriod...centroid."

I pulled back sharply as sparks came from Ben's head and his eyes changing into a treasure and then into a door.

Vida stepped back and pulled back her hair so it could fall on her back.

"And then there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing and Captain wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure. So, I helped him…Aagh!... Data inaccessible…Reboot, reboot, reboot."

"Ben, Ben, Ben!" I slapped him.

"And you are?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What about the treasure?"

"I want to say Larry."

"Larry?" Vida said.

"The, the, the…centroid of the mecha…nism… or…"

"I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha. I've lost my mind. You haven't found it have you?"

He pushed me up a tree then started to pat me down for whatever he was looking for.

"Uh…"

"My missing piece? My primary memory circuit." He pointed to an open space in his head, then turned around.

It was no use with him. We may as well look for it ourselves.

"Look, Ben. I… really need to find a place to hide, ok?" I said, walking to Vida and grabbing her hand. "So I'm just gonna be…uh…you know…moving on."

We started to walk away.

"Oh, uh, so well, then… I guess, uh. This is goodbye, huh?"

Vida stopped and turned around and that made me stop and turn around also. Ben was on the floor, kneeling.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry that I'm so…dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and I do understand. I do bye-bye."

"Aw!" Vida said then she turned to me with pleading eyes.

"Uh, No! No! No way!"

"Aww,come on!" She begged at me, moving in closer to me. "Look at him. He's so helpless. He needs us. Come on, Jim!"

Her hands were together as if she was praying and she had this puppy eyes that was becoming hard to ignore.

"Vida, come one! Don't do this."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee!" She asked, batting her eyelash. I groaned and rubbed my neck. She still was looking at me with those eyes.

"Ugh, why are you so hard to say no to?" I asked, trying to be angry but not winning it.

She squealed and threw herself at me. I was about to fall but managed to grab my balance, holding Vida's down.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down but you owe me big time." I said, while she still clung to my neck.

"Look, if you're gonna come along…you're gonna have to stop talking."

"Huzzah! Ha-ha-ha, oh this is fantastic." He said, jumping up and running to me. Then, Vida pulled away just as Ben jumped into my arms and started to pat my head. "Me and my best buddy are looking for a…."

I shot him an angry look, then he started to get nervous. "Being quiet."

"And you have to stop touching me!"

"Touching and talking. That's my two big no-no's." He said, jumping out my arms and walking ahead.

"Ok, now, I think that we should head…"

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search. Um…would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?"

Vida made a disgusted sound and asked, "Robots use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, Kind of urgent." He said, pulling away some leaves and pointing to a big ball that could fit more than 5 people.

"Ben, I think you just solved my problem."

* * *

**Review please!**


	22. Father And Daughter Confrontation

We were walking inside Ben's house. It was near sunset and we were making good time.

"Uh, pardon the mess people." Ben said as he tried to clean the room up. I helped Vida inside and we started to walk inside. "You'd think that in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more, but, you know when you're batchin' it…you tend to, uh, let things go."

Dr. Delbert was carrying the Captain in his arms and Vida wandered away to look at the walls.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? I find an old romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple?"

He pulled out a tray full of dirty cups and uh…some weird black stuff inside was boiling.

"How about you Villa?" he said, putting the tray near her face.

"It's Vida and no, thank you! I just ate."

"Uh, no, thank you. We don't drink and, uh, we're not a couple. Jim and Vida are a couple. For the past few weeks they have." He said, placing the captain on the ground gently

"Wow!" I heard Vida say as she touched the wall with marking on them.

"Ahem, look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

"Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh!"

"Yes, yes. Now, listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still."

"Very forceful, Doctor. Go on, say something else.

"Hey! Look! There's some more of your buddies."

"Buddies?" Vida asked and looked at me. I just shrugged.

"Hey fellas! We're over here, fellas!" Shots were coming in and Vida and I ran to him.

I pulled him down and Vida had already started to shooting. Where in the galaxy did she learn how to shoot? I joined in the shooting and saw it was the pirates that were shooting at us. Thanks to Ben, they found us. We had run out of ammo and sat back down to recharge.

"Hello? Up there!"

Vida gasped and turned to the opening.

"Daddy." I heard her whisper and I could hear the longing and sadness in her voice. I went to her side, holding the gun. I saw a white flag being raised and Vida's father was climbing up. "Jimbo! If it's alright with the captain. I'd like a short word with you. No tricks, just a little palaver."

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential!"

"Captain." Dr. Delbert said as she groaned again.

"Bu we don't have the map." Vida said.

"That means he thinks we still have it." Then, I got an idea.

"I'm going to talk to him and see what he wants, okay? Vida, you stay here with Morphy."

"No! I'm going with you. I am not letting you go out there by yourself." She said, grabbing my arm and standing up.

"Vida, stay here and I'll be right back."

I knew this was going to be hard for her to see the man that betrayed her. The man she saw as her father.

"But…"I was about to say he used to be her father but she stopped me.

"He's a cyborg. Nothing more, nothing less. If you're trying to spare me from seeing him because of what happened. Forget it. I can deal with it. If he's willing to betray you, there's no telling what would happen if you go out there by yourself with a bunch of pirates waiting to kill you. I'm going."

She was stubborn and I hated when she gets stubborn.

I sighed and looked in her eyes. They were defiant, as if she's done this before. "Nothing I say will make you change your mind, will it?"

"Nope."

"Fine! Come on." I went outside with her behind me and the cyborg was walking towards us. We stopped in front of each other and Morph went right ahead.

"Ah, Morphy. I wondered where you was off to. Vida, my little wild cat, how you been?"

Vida just frowned and said nothing. He shrugged and sat down while pulling his leg up. "Oh, this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley." He looked at me and laughed but I just frowned.

"Whatever you heard back there at least the part concerning you…I didn't mean any word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft, they'd gutted us both."

"You'd rather people see you heartless and betray the ones that love you." Vida said, coming to my side.

"Ah, my wild cat, I…"

"Don't call me that. I'm not your wild cat anymore! Like you said, you never cared for me, you just used me."

I can tell she was angry, the way her cheeks were flaring and her fists clenching.

"Listen to me…" He leaned near me and placed an arm on my shoulder. "If we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this rich as kings."

I pretended to be interested and placed a hand on my chin. "Yeah?"

"You get me that map and uh… an even portion of the treasure is yours." He stepped back and took out his hand so we could shake on it. Now, I knew he was lying. If he could lie to me and Vida about the trip, he could easily be lying about this.

I started to circle around him while talking. "Boy. You really are something. All that talk o f greatness light coming off my sails….what a joke." I turned on him angrily once I was near Vida again.

"Now see here Jimbo…"

I didn't let him finish.

"I mean, at least you taught me one thing. Stick to it, right? Well, that's just what I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drabloon of my treasure!"

"That treasure is owed me by thunder!" he yelled at me and I started to yell back at him.

"Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder!"

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do you, boy?" Then, everything happened so fast.

He went for me and his arm turned into a sword. Then, Vida came in front of me and shot at him. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm.

"I seem to manage just fine, _daddy!_" She sneered at him.

"Vida! How could you?" He yelled, standing up and backing away. She had the gun pointed right at him, making sure her body was in front of me.

"How could _I?!_" Her voice hitched higher. "How could _I_? Who was the one, telling me that I was destined for great things, that you were glad that I met you, Who fed me and put clothes on my back while I was all alone after those pirates killed my mother! Huh? _WHO WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD ME HE LOVED ME AND TUCKED ME IN AT NIGHT! I NEVER BETRAYED BUT YOU…YOU BETRAYED NOT ONLY ME, BUT JIM AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO'S EVER DONE YOU GOOD!"_

"Why you impudent ungrateful little brat!" He was about to charge again and she fired, missing by a hair.

"Next time, I won't miss and your arm will not be the only thing injured!" Now, I was angry. First, he tries to charge at me, and then he shouts at _my _Vida and tries to charge at her. Now, he had gone too far.

"Now, mark me. Both of ye' Either I get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!"

"Kill us and you won't be able to get that map anyways. If we get killed, the map gets destroyed!" Vida yelled angrily, her gun still pointing at him.

"Morph! Hop to it!" Morph didn't move and flinched and hid in my shoulder. "Now! Oh, blast it!"

He walked away and Vida still held the gun at him even after he was gone. I walked over to her and felt her arms. They were locked and tensed. I was behind her and moved my arms on top of hers to reach her trembling hands.

"Vida, sweetheart. Come on. Let go of the gun. He's gone. You can let go." I tried to calm her but she had a firm grip on the gun.

I slowly felt her arms loosen up and her grip on the gun. I grabbed the gun and placed it on my waist.

She fell to the ground with her legs on either side and hugged herself. I kneeled down and hugged her.

"I- I can't believe I shot him."

"If you hadn't, we'd both be dead."

"But I didn't know when or how I did it. It just happened. All I could see was him coming for you and…" She looked at her palms then closed them harshly and then hugged herself.

"It's okay, Vida. Come on. We have to go back inside." I helped her up and we went back inside with Vida leaning on my body.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	23. New Hope

It was late at night and Vida hadn't spoken after we came back. She just stared out the opening. She would just nod or shrug when I tried to ask her what's wrong, she would just shrug. I gave her some time to be by herself. She's been there all afternoon and hasn't moved.

"Gentlemen, we must stay together and and…"

"And what?" Delbert yelled frantically. "What? We must stay together and what?"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

"She's lost her mind."

"Well, you gotta help her."I offered. I mean he was a doctor.

"Dang it, Jim! I'm an astronomer not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're helpless!"

I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. He was stressed. I could tell.

"It's ok, Doc. It's all right." I walked over to where Vida was and touched her shoulder. She turned and her face was so tired and weak but her eyes still had that shine in them.

She stood up and we hugged each other. We didn't let go as we looked out at the opening. We could see the pirates with their fire not far off.

"Yeah, Doc." Ben said. "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just... Jimmy has this knowledge of things."

Then, he comes over and whispers to me. "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

I pulled away from Vida and walked to the ledge. "Without that map, we're dead." I began while staring at the R.L.S Legacy, then the pirates, then at Vida. "If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here…"

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're dead." Morph said. I was thinking of ways of how to get out this situation but It was impossible. Anything could lead to our death.

Vida walked over to me and placed a hand on my arm.

"We'll think of something, Jim." She hugged me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I held her as I leaned on the ledge.

"Well, I think that Jimmy could use a little quiet time so I'll just slip out the back door."

Vida and I turned our head sharply to see Ben moving a big thing in the middle that made a light.

"Back door?" We asked as we let go of each other and walked over to Ben.

"Oh yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here which I think is important because ventilation among friends."

We looked inside and Vida's hair and mine was raising up as the wind blew out.

"Whoa!" She said.

"What is all this stuff?" I asked.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery through the entire course of this planet. Not a clue!"

"Jim, we can get that map using this!" Vida said, her face lighting up.

"Exactly, Hey doc, Doc. I think I found a way out of here."

Vida was already jumping in with Morph.

"No, no. Jim wait. The captain ordered us to stay."

"I'll be back." Jumping in also with Ben behind me yelling, "Cannonball!"

* * *

**Review Please!**


	24. A Plan

We reached one of the openings that would lead to the Pirate's. We kept climbing the wrong ones and finding ourselves in the wrong place. I pushed opened the gate and we saw the pirates sleeping near the fire. Vida popped up next to me.

We looked around to make sure no one was awake.

"So! What's the plan!"

"Shh! Ben! Quiet!" I yelled as Vida placed a hand on his head and mouth.

The Cyborg snored and then turned his head and body.

"Okay," I whispered. "Here it is. We sneak back to the legacy and disable the laser cannons and bring back the map."

"That's a good plan." He whispered as Vida let him go. "I like that plan. The only thing is. I'm Wonderin, how do we get there?"

"On that." Vida and I said at the same time, pointing to the long boat that was past the pirates.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	25. A Familiar Enemy

We reached the R.L.S Legacy and peeked in to see if anyone was inside. Luckily, no one was inside. I jumped over the boat and reached over for Vida. Once she was pulled in, we pulled in Ben.

"Shh! Ben!" He felled on top of Vida and she pushed him off

"Sorry, sorry, sorry."

We walked quietly towards the engine room. The boat was creaking and we stepped down the stairs.

"Okay," I whispered. "I'll get the map. You two wait here."

"Roger, Jimmy." He yelled. "I'll neutralize the laser cannons."

"Wait, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben! Ugh!"

"Yo ho, yo-ho. A pirate's life for me!" He sang as he turned towards the wire room for the cannon.

"Okay, Vida, stay here and shout if you need me. Be careful."

"I will." We quickly hugged each other and quickly kissed and I left to find the map.

We walked down to where the longboats used to be held and I looked for the rope. I found the rope and reached and sighed as I felt the map in my hands. "Yes."

Then, loud sirens came on all over the boat. I started to run back the stairs to find Vida.

"That stupid robot's gonna get us all…killed."

I stopped short as I saw Mr. Scroop holding Vida raised off the floor by the collar of her shirt and she was struggling against the wall, kicking her feet and trying to get his hands off her.

He turned and saw me. "Cabin Boy."

When he turned around, Vida bit his claw and fell to the ground. He groaned as he clutched his claw.

"You sleazy dog!"

"Come on!"" I grabbed her and we ran, throwing barrels on the ground.

"What happened!"

"I don't know! You just left and he just grabbed me from behind!"

We could hear him coming after us and getting closer, which was forcing us to run faster. Morph bough us some time and I gave Vida her gun as we pulled in a corner.

"Okay! On the count of three…1…2...3!"

We jumped out of our hiding spot and pointed our guns at him but the lights turned off.

She grunted and yelled, "Jim!"

Once they came back on, he was gone and so was Vida. "Vida! Vida! Where are you?" I turned around to see her on the ground, her gun gone and clutching her arm. I could see she was bleeding.

_"VIDA!"_ I yelled but just as I was about to go for her I heard Morph yell and someone grunt.

I turned and Mr. Scroop smacked my face, sending me near Vida and losing my gun.

"Jim!" She got up and tried to run to me but stopped as she started to float up.

Mr. Scroop came towards me and I tried to reach for the gun but they too started to rise and so did we.

Once he was off me, I kicked his stomach and he cracked through gate. We floated through the gate and Vida managed to grab on and tried to reach for my hand but I missed.

Mr. Scroop grabbed onto the mast and when he saw me, he tried to grab me but just touched my boot making me flip in the air. I grabbed the flag and saw Mr. Scroop climbing up. I saw the gun and I tried to reach it.

"Come on, come on, come on. No!" The gun floated off.

"Oh yes." Mr. Scroop said as he started to slice the rope. Say hello to Mr. Arrow."

"No, you don't!" I saw Vida floating rapidly and grabbing Mr. Scroop by his neck and trying to choke him.

I used this to my advantage and climbed down the flag and onto the mast.

"Aagh! Get off of me, you brat." He reached behind him, grabbed her and slammed her against the mast.

She grunted and fell unconscious. Her body started to float upwards.

"No!" I yelled

Mr. Scroop growled and went after me on the flag pole. He jumped to grab me and I jumped onto his back and kicked him into the flag. I grabbed the post and grabbed Vida's hand so she won't float away. Mr. Scroop yelled as he went up into space as the rope ripped.

Vida's hair was raised up and I could make out the cut on her cheek from earlier had opened deeper and I knew it was going to leave a scar the same way mine were on my cheek. Her right arm had a deep gash and I knew if she put weight on it, it would deepen the cut.

"Come on, Ben!" I couldn't stay like this forever. My arm was hurting holding onto the mast and the other holding Vida but I refused to let her go.

Then, I fell on the floor with Vida by my side.

"Ugh!" I said as shaked my head. Vida was on her side and wasn't moving. I went over to her and raised her up.

"Vida! Vida! Come on, _wake up_" I started to shake her and she groaned.

Her eyes fluttered her eyes opened and frowned. "Ugh! Jim?" I smiled and crushed her body to mine."Oh thank goodness, you're okay!" She pushed me back and touched her head and winced. "What happened? I remember Mr. Scroop and… where is he?"

"He's gone…_for good._" She rubbed her head some more and pulled away. "Ow!" I looked at her arms. The cut on her right arm was pretty deep and that too was gonna leave a scar.

I grabbed a piece of the flag that fell and tied it around her arm. She winced as I tightened it to stop the blood.

"Are you trying to stop my blood circulation?" she asked as I finished tying it.

"The blood needs to be stopped. It's pretty deep but just think of it this way. It will be a reminder of our first time fighting together and nearly getting killed by a deranged spider psycho."

She laughed and smiled. Then, we heard rattling and Morph came out looking black from a pipe.

He coughed and his color returned to normal.

"Morph?"

"Laser Cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir. Gee, that wasn't so bad." He called from below the deck.

"So bad? He nearly had us killed." She said to me.

"Hey, you _were _the one that wanted to bring him into our group because he was _innocent_." I bashed my eyelashes and laughed out loud.

"Ha-ha! Very Funny Jim!" She said, then she pushed me onto the deck and kissed me.

I pulled her tighter to me even though she was on top and she pulled away. She placed her elbows on my chest and said, "You are so lucky you're cute or you would've been pulverized by now."

I placed my arms behind my head. "I'm going to pay for this big time, aren't I?"

She giggled and stood up. "Oh, yes!"

* * *

**Review Please!**


	26. Capture

We were back at Ben's home and I came out first and then pulled Vida up.

"Doc, Doc. Wake up!" I yelled as I went over to the spot where he and Captain should be. "I got the map."

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine Work, indeed." It was the Cyborg and he grabbed the map away from me.

I turned and saw Delbert and Captain gagged and held by pirates. I turned again and saw the rest of them closing in on me.

"Thanks for showing us the way in, boy!"

I tried to run past them but they grabbed me and held me while I struggled to let go.

"What's this sorry stack of metal?"

"Not the face!" Ben yelled as a bodiless alien grabbed him

"Let go of me! No!_ Let me go!_" I saw Vida trying to run past them and fighting them off but they were too many and they grabbed her arms and pulled her back.

They lifted her up while she still screamed and thrashed about angrily and they tried to control her until one of them twisted her arm back and she grunted and stopped. Anger was rushing through my veins as I could do nothing to save her. I struggled to get to her but they just tightened their grip.

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled as the cyborg came in front of me.

"You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose."They dragged Vida towards me and stopped as they got to the cyborg's side.

Her eyes were angry and she was breathing heavily.

"Well, well, well." He said as he walked towards her. She stood up defiantly and stared at him. "I'm going to give you a chance, Alvida. Either you join me and share the riches and treasure or…you die along with this group." He had grabbed her chin and she tried to move her head away from his hand.

She spat at him and answered with so much venom in her voice. The cyborg pulled back. "I rather die than grow up to be a pathetic, heartless Neanderthal like you!" she tried to attack him but they had pulled her back and she struggled.

"If that's how you want it."

The cyborg tried to open the map but couldn't as he struggled over and over again. "What the Devils the…" I smiled and shook my head. Only I knew how to open it.

"Open it!"

They let me go and he placed the map on my hands.

I just stared at him as he pointed a gun at Vida.

"No, Jim! Don't do it!" Vida yelled.

_"SHUT HER YAP!"_ The cyborg yelled as the alien that held her had placed a hand on her mouth.

My heart sped up and I didn't know what to do. Delbert and Captain shook their heads no as I stared at them. He charged the gun and placed a cyborg finger on the trigger.

"I'd get busy."

Vida didn't falter. She just stared at the Cyborg probably baiting him to kill her.

If she died, then what was that point of showing him the map? I'd rather die than lose her. I couldn't lose her, not after everything we've been through. I just couldn't. Angrily, I pushed the button and turned the map without looking at it and the map came out. The pirates exclaimed as they saw the map changed into treasure planet.

"Oh, the powers that'd be. Would you look?" the cyborg said.

The planet formed a line and it pointed out of Ben's home and to who knows where, sending a yellow light consistently. The cyborg followed the light until the ledge of Bens home.

"Tie him up and leave him with the others till we…what?" I turned off the map and the light disappeared. No way was he going to see that treasure without me.

"You want that map. You're taking me, too."

"We'll take em all."

* * *

**Review Please!**


	27. Treasure Planet

We were riding in the long boat, following the line that the map kept showing. I managed to convince the cyborg to let her go or I wouldn't open the map. He reluctantly let her go and she ran into my arms.

So, now we were riding the long boat with Vida at my side and me holding the map. Captain and Delbert were to be tied for Vida's release. They had nodded and I accepted. We stopped and we all jumped out but a fat pirate stayed behind with Captain and Delbert. Morph was squealing and peeking through my pants.

"It's okay, Morph. It's okay." I grabbed Vida's hand and we walked like that behind the cyborg.

"Jimmy," Ben said coming up to us. "I don't know about you but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my own eyes. At least, I think it's my life. Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?"

"Ben, shh. This isn't over yet." I grabbed Vida's hand again and we walked after the Cyborg.

The blinking was faster the closer we got.

"We're getting close, lads! I smell treasure a waitin…" He pulled my shirt draggin' me away and Vida hand slipped out of mine.

He used a sword to cut through the vines and he stopped as the blinking light stopped at the edge of the cliff.

"Where is it?" Where was it? The treasure should be here.

"I see nothing. One great big stinking hunk of nothing." The map shut down and I couldn't get it open again.

"What's going on, Jimbo?"

"I don't know. I can't get it open."

"We should've never followed the boy!" They all yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled as one of them pushed me to the ground.

"I'd suggest you get that gizmo going again and fast."

Then, I saw circle indent on the ground.

They all started yelling at me. "Throw him off the cliff!"

I brushed away the dirt and placed the map on it. A big whoosh came from the map and the ground turned green and yellow. A hologram came out of the ground and stood right there in the middle. Just as I was about to touch the map, another whoosh came and a big green light came up from the cliff and formed a triangular door.

"Oh, have mercy!"

"The Lagoon Nebula?" I said as I saw the galaxy in the door.

"But that's halfway across the galaxy."

I looked at the map and pointed out the planets. Then, I remembered Ben's words.

"A big door…" I touched the different planets on the map and it kept changing the galaxy. "Opening and closing. Let's see. Kinapis…Montressor Spaceport." I touched the crescent moon shaped button and the spaceport opened up.

"So that's how flint did it." I kept pushing random space buttons. "He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure."

The cyborg pushed me away and started to press random buttons. "But where'd he stash it all? Where's that blasted treasure?"

Then, Ben started to ramble on again. "Treasure, Treasure. It's buried in the…"

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism." I started to rub my chin and pieced the puzzle together. "What if... the whole planet _is_ the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center…"

"Center of this planet." Vida exclaimed. The pirates started to dig randomly until the Cyborg yelled again.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there?"

I pushed him back and said, "Just open the right door." I pushed the button that was treasure planet and the door opened. I placed a hand through the shield, and then walked through. The cyborg came after and placed his hand on my shoulder so he could go first.

Everyone started to walk inside while someone yelled, "Wait for me, Wait for me." We all stopped to see the loot of the treasure before us. It covered the entire planet and were mountains of gold and jewelry over it. The pirates ran off to each place to get a handful of treasure.

"The loot of a thousand worlds."

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" One of them yelled. The cyborg was so entranced he forgot about us.

"This is all seemingly very familiar. I can't remember why?"

"Maybe your memory coming's back or something?" Vida suggested.

I saw a boat far off and I knew this was a way out.

"Come on, we're getting out of and we're not leaving empty-handed." I walked away going towards the boat with them right behind me.

"But, but, jimmy, jimmy."

We walked to the boat and I heard Vida fall. "Ow!" she said, grabbing her shin. I went to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just hit my leg on something."

I grabbed her hand and continued walking. I jumped and climbed the boat, then reached down to grab Vida. She grabbed my hands and I pulled her up. Then, I reached down to help Ben.

"You know what's strange. I can't tell you how frustrating this is. It's nagging at the back of my mind…aah!"

He fell to the ground and I saw a skeleton on a chair.

"Captain Flint?"

"In the flesh. Well, so-sort of."

"Yeah," Vida said getting closer towards the skeleton. "Except for skin, organs or anything that resembles flesh that's not there."

"And yet it's so odd, you know?" Ben began as I got a closer look at Captain Flint. "I remember there was something horrible flint didn't want anyone else to know but I-I just cant remember what it was."

I saw something in Flints hand and I yanked it out and looked at it.

"Oh! A mind is a terrible thing to lose."

I looked at Ben's head and the cover in my head. "Ben, I think I just found your mind. Hold still."

"Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold." I placed it near his head and the wired automatically connected. "Whoa! hello! You know, uh, Jimmy. I was just thinking, I was just think… It's all coming flooding back. All my memories right up until Flint pulled my memory circuit so I could never tell anybody about his booby trap."

"Booby Trap?" Vida yelled.

"Speaking of which…"

A loud explosion erupted everywhere. Fire and smoke were rapidly growing and the explosion were getting louder and frequent.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure. He rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a kalepsian kite!"

One of the pipes holding the treasure fell and cracked the middle centerpiece of the entire loot. Then, a vaporizing purple light came crashing onto the treasure, making it disappear and killing some of the pirates.

"Oh my god!" Vida said as we stared over the boat.

"Run, Jimmy, Run!" Ben tugged at my arm, pulling him with me.

"You two go back and help the Captain and Doc." I ran towards the wires so I could try to make the boat work again. "If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me!"

"What?" I heard Vida yell as I yanked out two wires. I felt someone pull my feet and yanked me out from the wires.

"I'm not leaving my buddy, Jimmy." I shot him an angry look. "Unless he looks at me that way. Bye Jim!"

He ran and Vida didn't move. "Vida! Go! You need to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving you, Jim!

"Vida!"

"I almost lost you once, Jim and I'm not about to lose you now. If we go, we go together!" She looked at me with dead straight eyes and I knew I couldn't fight with her.

"You're so stubborn! Fine! Try to move the wheel to see if it works." I went back to working on the wires.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	28. Planet Destruction

I had just finished working on the wires as Vida yelled that the boat was starting to fall.

"Jim! Hurry up! The planet's falling apart."

"Vida, go to the wires and see if you can hotwire it."

She ran over to the wires and was there for a good while. Then, I felt the engine hum to life and the boat started to move.

"Got it!"

She ran over to me and I took over the wheel.

"Yes! Morph!, we are so out of here!"

"Ah, Jimbo." Vida gasped as I turned to see Silver climbing up the boat.

"Vida, get behind me," I said as I pushed her behind me while the cyborg got closer.

"Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?" I grabbed the sword and pointed it towards him, forcing him to step back.

"Get _Back!_"

"I like you, lad but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure." He got closer and I stepped back until I felt Vida behind him. I couldn't move as he got closer and closer until…

_BOOM!_

The ship tilted and we all fell over. I yelled and grunted as we hit the floor and over the edge. Vida fell before me and faster and had grabbed onto the ledge grunting. I fell past her and she grabbed my arm with her bad arm. She kept grunting and struggling to hold on.

"H-hang on, Jim. We'll get—Aagh!" She groaned and her face winced.

"What is it?" I asked, dangling from her struggling hand.

"M-My arm." I looked up at it and I saw blood dripping from the flag. The flag had loosened and flew away and her cut opened up and again and blood was dripping.

"Vida, your cut is opening again."

She was panting and kept looking up and down.

"I- I know." She groaned again and moved her face to her other arm.

She was in pain and her cut kept getting deeper and blood was dripping from her arm her other hand was on the ledge and she kept trying to lift us up but couldn't. I was too heavy for her and I decided that I should die and let her live. If I let go, the extra weight won't bother her as much.

"Vida! Vida! You have to let me go!" She turned her head sharply and looked dead at me.

"What! No! I am not letting you go!" she winced again. Her voice got desperate.

"Vida, you're getting a deeper cut by the minute and I'm holding you up! Just let me go!"

Tears came from her eyes and were dripping from her cheek.

"_NO!_ I don't care. We'll get out of this! If you let me go, I'm letting go!"

"Vida," I begged and she turned her head away. She was starting to slip and she kept trying to get a grip. "We'll both die and I can't let that happen."

"Don't make me do this, Jim!"

"Just let me go! I'll be fine!" She was shaking her head and her bad arm was trembling.

"_NO!_ We'll get through it, I know it!"

"Jimbo!"

The Cyborg saw us and he tried reaching for us.

"Reach for me, now!"

I tried to reach for his hand but we were too far apart and I felt Vida arm trembling and she was groaning in pain as I tried to move her arm to get closer.

"I- I can't"

_"Aagh!"_

The ledge that Vida was holding onto gave way and we both fell again, screaming until she grabbed another ledge and I was swinging from her arm again. I knew I heard a sickening rip and she yelled in pain and bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at me, swinging from her arms coming to a stop.

"God, I- I can't hold on forever!" She whispered softly as she turned her head up but I heard it.

She was slipping and then the ledge gave way and we fell again until I felt her stop abruptly and we both looked up.

"Dad!"

He pulled her up and then when I got to a ledge, I let go so she could climb. Then, the cyborg reached for me and pulled me up as well. We looked at the ship and it exploded into bits and pieces.

"Vida, girl, Let me fix that up for ya!" The cyborg said as her grabbed her arm.

He ripped a piece of clothing from his shirt and tied it hard against her cut.

"Aagh! Stop! It hurts!"

"You may have to get stitches for this cut," she kept wincing as he tied her arm for one last time. "Now, Come on! We have to go!" He yelled as he pulled her up.

I grabbed her hand and ran towards the exit.

* * *

Once we were out of the treasure cove, we fell to the ground exhausted and Vida was shaking and panting.

"Silver, you gave up!" I said, surprised that he gave up all that treasure to save us. I assumed he was gonna let us die because he rather have the treasure than us but still…

"Just a life-long obsession, Jim. I'll get over it."

_"ALOHA, JIMMY!"_ A ship was coming towards us and I saw the Captain, Doc, and Ben on the ship.

"Hurry people, we got exactly 2 minutes and 34 seconds till planet's destruction."

Doc was maneuvering the ship and he hit the cliff. The ship was on the ledge and Silver and I jumped over the ledge. I reached over to help Vida up and pulled her in.

"Take us out of here, metal man" The captain said.

"Aye, Captain!" Ben yelled as he gave directions to Doc.

"Captain, " The cyborg began as Vida and I walked up the stairs towards the captain. "You dropped from the heavens in the nick of…"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver."

We heard something crash above and the sail broke and an engine fell on the boat. The ship started to fall down and the engine started to lower.

"Missile demobilized, Captain. Thruster at only 30% capacity."

"30" Vida said. "But that means…"

"That means we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." Doc finished for her.

I looked over to the portal as the planet started to float up and explode. Then, I saw the engine on the ground and got an idea. If I could surf my way to the portal, I can change the door and we can make it through.

"We got to turn around." I said as I jumped to the deck and going to the engine.

"What?" Vida yelled. "Are you out of your _mind?_"

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here."

"Pardon me, Jim. But didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?" Doc yelled

"Yes, but I'm going to change that." I said as I yanked out the board of the engine to make a surfer. "I'm gonna open a different door."

"Captain, really, I-I-I just don't see how this is possible."

"Listen to the boy!" The cyborg yelled as he and Vida walked over towards me.

"One minute and 29 seconds till planet's destruction!"

"What do you need, Jim?"

"Just some way to attach this." I pointed the engine to the board I ripped out.

"Alright, stand back, stand back!"

"Jim, don't tell me you're going out in that?" She said, pointing to the exploding planet.

"Vida, I have to. It's the only way to get you guys out of here alive."

"And what about you? You're going to die out there, Jim!"

"If that what it takes to keep you safe."

"Now, there you go!" The cyborg yelled as he placed the board on the ledge of the boat.

"Okay, now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal!"

"Jim, don't do this. You'll get yourself killed!" She had tears in her eyes and was looking with sadness and pain.

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore_

_I've had my share of closing doors_

_Now I know I'm not afraid_

_I know exactly what you'll say_

_But I'm sorry it's too late_

"58 SECONDS!"

"I have to!" And I pushed myself off the ledge and left.

_"JJJIIIIMMM!"_ I heard her shriek but I didn't look back.

I was doing this for her and if I did this right, she and everyone else would live, even if it meant that I wouldn't.

_Forgive me_

* * *

_**Review Please!**  
_


	29. Safety

I was avoiding the blocks that were raising from the ground and the exploding fires. I kept thinking about Vida and that gave me hope as I slipped this way and that to avoid the blocks.

_Vida, Vida, Vida, Vida._ Just repeating her name drove me on and I urged the board to go faster.

I needed to get to that portal to save Vida and the rest. I kept getting momentum on the blocks by rubbing my board onto it to give the engine more heat. Just as I was about to get to the portal, the engine failed and I pushed the button with my foot to start it up but it wasn't starting up.

_"No! No! Ugh!"_ I started to fall and the engine just failed. I saw the walls and pushed my board onto the wall to give the engine some heat.

It was scraping the wall and I was falling fast.

Finally, the engine exploded and I went back up. I saw the boat pass me by. I was gaining fast and the planet was on the brink of destroying. I only had 5 seconds to hit the right door. I reached the portal and clicked the Montressor Spaceport button and Boom! We made it through the portal just as the planet exploded, destroying the map and sending it's remains out into space. We saw Montressor Spaceport and I yelled as everyone on the boat cheered.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah!

"You done it, Jimmy! You done it, boy. Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him?"

I made it onto the boat and threw the board overboard. Morph came and started licking my face.

_"JJIIIIMMMM!"_ I saw Vida running to me and I opened my arms.

She jumped in and I twirled her around several times before settling her on her feet. She had tears in her eyes and cheeks and I wiped them away.

"Don't _you _ever do that to me _again!_" She yelled angrily, poking my chest and then bursting into tears.

"I promise I won't do anything like that ever again, Okay?" I lifted her face that was buried in my chest and kissed her with passion and tenderness.

I started to pull away but she just clutched my shirt and yanked me down to kiss her again. She let go of my shirt and placed her arms on my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and then lifted her up as we kissed. She giggled and pulled away. I placed her down as the Captain and Doc came over.

"Unorthodox but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy. They could use a man like you."

"Just wait until your mother hears about this. Of course, we may downplay the life threatening parts."

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable. I know you don't like touching but, get ready for a hug, big guy 'cause I gotta hug ya."

I twirled him around and rubbed his head.

"Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Then, he started to cry. "Does anyone have a tissue?"

I patted his shoulder while I towards Silver but he was gone and so was Morphy.

* * *

**Review please!**


	30. GoodBye

I saw Silver down by the longboats storage room and he was untying his rope.

"Morphy, we gotta make tracks."

"I know." Morphy said.

"You never quit, do you?" I said, stepping towards him.

"Ah, Jimbo." He said, while tying the rope again. "I was merely checking to make sure our last long boat was safe and secured.

"Hmm." I rubbed my chin and went over to the rope and tied it again. "Well, that should hold it."

"I taught you too well." He said while we got up. "Now, if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison. Little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart."

We stared at each other and I smiled while I pulled the lever of the hull and united the rope that held the boat.

"What say, you ship out with us lad?" Morph became a pirate hat and placed himself on my head. "You and me, Hawkins and Silver full of ourselves and no ties to anyone."

"You know." I said, grabbing the hat and tickling it. "When I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second, but, uh. I met this old cyborg and he taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm going to do."

"And what do you see in off that bow of yours?"

"A future."

"Jim? Are you in here? Oh, thank goodness, I fou….what's going on?" Vida said walking towards us.

She looked at the boat then at the cyborg.

"Are you leaving?" She asked but not to me but to Silver.

"You knows me, Vida. I don't do well in prisons."

"But…but where will you go?" she asked. I noticed she was biting her lip and rubbing her arms.

"Wherever the wind takes me."

She ran into Silver and started to cry.

"Don't go, Daddy!" She was rubbing her face in his chest and clutching him tightly. "I don't care what you did. Just, just don't go."

"Oh, Vida. You knows I can't do that."

"Then, take me with you. I don't care. You can't leave me. I need you. I'll always need you."

"Ah, Vida. You know I would but we'll always be on the run and I can't do that to you."

"I don't care!"

"But I do. Besides, you never needed me. You grew up fightin' and fendin' yourself. All I did was given you food and a place to sleep. You grew yourself up and look how fine a young woman you turned out to be."

"_So? _I don't care. Just stay, Daddy please. I don't care what you did. Please stay."

"I can't, my little wild cat. If you come, who's gonna take care of Jim?"

She stopped and pulled away.

"Jim?"

"You need to stay here with me. He needs you and you need him. I see it in both of ye' eyes. If I take you away, neither of ye's will be happy."

"But…"

"Don't worry about me. Stay with Jim. Make me happy. Make me the proudest father in the world."

She smiled and a tear fell from her eye. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. She hugged him one last time and stepped back. I had tears in my eyes. I was going to miss him. He was like a father to me. He turned to me and smiled.

"Why…look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are."

I went over to him and we hugged each other. Tears fell from my eyes and he pushed me away after we were done. He wiped his eye whilst I did the same. "Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine."

Morph started to cry and turned into a puddle of water in my hands. "Oh, hey Morph. I'll see you around, OK?"

"See ya around." He said as he rubbed my cheek, then floated over to Silver.

Vida came to me and we hugged each other lovingly. We didn't let go even as the Cyborg spoke.

"Morph, I got a job for ya. I need you to keep an eye on this here pup. Make sure he treatin' my little girl right. Will you do me that little favor."

Vida and I turned and saw Morph flying over to us after he rubbed the cyborg's cheek. He rubbed against both of our cheeks and we didn't let go of our embrace as we saw the Cyborg getting in the boat and lowering down.

"Oh, and one more thing." He tossed me some treasure and I let go of Vida to grab it. "This for your dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers."

"Stay out of trouble, you old scallowag."

The longboat sailed forward as he yelled back at us. "Why, Jimbo, lad…when have I ever done otherwise?" We saw him disappear laughing. Vida wiped her face and sighed.

"I'll miss him." She said, looking back at me.

"He's proud of you, you know."

She smiled and answered, "I know."

I opened my arms and she walked into them.

"At least, I still have you." She said, smiling and looking up at me with her eyes glinting.

I smiled and she laughed. "And I you, my little troublemaker." I grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately.

I hugged her waist and lifted her up while her feet dangled. She giggled in my lips and said, "I'll get used to that." I smiled and leaned my lips forward to kiss her again.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	31. New Beginnings

We were on the dock and loading off but Vida kept running a hand through her hair. Captain had cleaned her wound but said she didn't need any stitches. She just needed a cloth over it.

"But, Jim, what if she doesn't like me?"

We were looking for my mom through the swarms of aliens that were on dock.

"Vida, she'll love you. Don't worry and stop playing with your hair. You look fine."

"Easy for you to say. She's your mom and I don't know who she is or if she'll like me."

"Don't worry, Vida. She'll love you. I know it."

I looked for my mom and saw her hat.

"Come on, there she is." I pulled her hand and placed a hand on my mom' shoulder.

She smiled and I hugged her. She gasped in shock and hugged me back while placing a hand on my head. I pulled away and Morph came in between us.

"Oh!" She said.

"Mom, I have someone I'd like for you to meet." I said, as I grabbed Vida's hand and pulled her in front of my mom. "This is Vida, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." She said, smiling.

"Oh my. You look beautiful." This caused Vida to blush madly.

"Thank you."

My mom hugged her and Vida was taken aback slightly but hugged her back. I knew my mom was going to love her.

* * *

It was late at night and I was at the front door of my mom's new Inn. My mom let Vida stay with us with Ben and Morph. I was enrolled in the Interstellar Academy and I was a military cadet.

Vida had enrolled herself in my old school, since the academy was 15 minutes away. Although we don't go to the same schools, I wait for her everyday after school and drop her off every morning.

I was dressed in my white military uniform and had cut my rat tail off and trim the front of my hair. The Robocop's opened the doors. I heard everyone gasp, and then they let me through.

Everyone clapped and whistled while my mom shone with pride. She had hair tied up and curled and Vida hair was straightened and swept to the side. Their dresses were similar except my mom was purple and short sleeved and Vida's was light pink and sleeveless. I stepped in while shaking the cops' hand and Morph changed into a badge and placed himself on my uniform.

Mrs. Dunwiddie was playing folk music and they created a bridge for the dancers. I grabbed my mom and we bowed to each other. She placed her hand on my arm and we threw our feet to each side, then we let go and twirled. Then, Doc came in the bridge and twirled Captain around and placed her on his arm.

Then, Ben came over and pulled Vida to dance with him She grabbed her gown and placed a hand on his own and they circled each other under the bridge while switching hands. Then, he twirled her around and pushed her to the end while she stopped and bowed. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then, they broke off bridge and everyone started to freestyle.

My mom was clapping and smiling for the first time in her life. I smiled at her then saw Vida laughing and turning to me. Vida smiled and walked over to me. We didn't speak. We didn't need to know. Her eyes told me everything I knew.

" I love you," I said as I pulled her close to me for a hug. "I think I always had since the first moment I laid my eyes on you. You're a beautiful, strong, independent woman and I love that about you. I love everything about you and I want to grow with you, I want you to be the mother of my children, I want you to be my side, forever, because believe me when I say that when I'm with you, everything else fades and all I want is to be in your future and become a better man for you to have, if you'll have me. I'm in love with you, Vida. Hopelessly, madly, in love with you." My voice cracked and I suddenly blinked away unshed tears.

I loved her so much it _hurt_ not to love her. She was looking up at me, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Jim," She murmured as she hugged me, holding me like she never wanted to let go. "I want that. I want a future with you. I love you Jim, so much and I want all of those things. I want to be a mother to your children, I want to be with you through thick and thin, I want to be the woman you deserve, Jim. I want you so much I don't think I could walk away if I could." She looked up at me then, the love, adoration and desire in her eyes.

Eyes that I can never stop looking into.

"I'm in love with you, Jim. And I want you to be mine, always."

"You already have me." I murmured before I leaned down and kissed her passionately. We pulled apart after a few moments and she laid her head on my shoulder while I hugged her waist.

This was a perfect moment, one I would never forget. I looked out the window and smiled, seeing a figure of Silver in the sky.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	32. Epilogue

"Vida, are you ready?" I yelled from the stairs. Today was our anniversary of one year and we've been living at my mom's place.

Vida already got me her gift early which was her first time if you get my drift. We had it planned that we were going to move out when we were 18 and my mom agreed.

"I'm coming!" She yelled from our room. My mom said it was best that we had our own room because of…ahem…stuff.

I knew what she meant and I just agreed. We have had sex a couple of times but only when my mom wasn't here. I just feel more comfortable knowing that my mom isn't here to hear our…uh…voices.

Today, we were going on our first date. I mean, we had a couple of dates but those were mostly errands and when I picked her up afterschool just to walk in the park or stuff.

Today, I made reservations for a concert called Nightwish since Vida loved them. Vida was getting herself ready. She's a quick dresser since she liked dark clothing but she wore any kind of clothing.

I was in my black corduloy coat and black t-shirt and gray wide jeans, similar to the ones I word back on my trip to treasure planet. Soon, I heard footsteps running down the stairs and turned to see Vida running down the stairs. My mouth dropped open at the sight of her.

She was wearing a gray shrug jacket, a black lace up top with big gray dots on them, gray leggings and black suede shoes. Her hair was out like usual but she wore the pair of silver hoops I bought for her and the charm bracelet. She looked beautiful and a bad girl. She blushed and came over to me and closed my mouth.

"You can stop gawking now or else I'll do it since you look like a bad boy." She said, heading into the closet.

"Well, now I know we were made for each other. You look like a bad girl."

She laughed and placed some perfume on herself.

"Rose and Ocean like the time we first met."

"Hmm. Now, where are we going?" she said while grabbing my hand.

I smiled and reached into my pockets and took out the tickets. Her eyes grew wide and she squealed so loud, I had to cover my eyes while she snatched the tickets out of my hand.

"How did you get this? They were sold out weeks ago!" she said, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay, ow! I think you left my ears death." She glared and smiled. "Well, they were sold out for those who aren't training to be a commander. Since I'm in training, they gave me an exception."

She ran into my arms and assaulted me with kisses. I laughed and lifted her up around her waist.

"You are the greatest boyfriend ever! I love you!" She said, while she placed her arms on my neck.

"I knew you'd love it and that's our anniversary gift. Nearly the same like the gift you gave me last night."

"Oh, shut up!" she said, smacking me in my arm. She still had brute strength but she didn't give me her full strength.

"Hmm. If tonight goes well, I may want to try my gift again…" I said, smirking my lopsided grin and raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm. Whatever you like, my little troublemaker." She said as she kissed me hard on the lips.

* * *

**Review Please!**


End file.
